The Legend
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Naruto had been pushed around for the last time. His life threatened for the last time. He was leaving with Itachi and nothing could stop him. That was years ago. Now Naruto is going to the village with a debt to Itachi to pay. NaruSaku...WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

The Kyubbi Legacy The Kyubbi Legacy

"Hey, he's over there!" Men holding pitch forks and torches yelled.

"Let's get him!" Sakura's mom yelled.

A seven year old boy hid behind a rickety old door. He was cringing from the bruises from yesterday when the adults beat him up.

He whimpered.

"I just heard him! I think he's over there by your house!" A man yelled.

Naruto heard the patter of footsteps running away from the spot. A few moments later though he heard one persons footsteps coming towards the door.

"Are you alright?" A boy asked extending his hand towards Naruto.

"I-I-I guess. W-w-who a-are y-you?" Naruto asked. He was scared that the man would hurt him.

"Itachi Uchiha. I'm in the ANBU and I can help you be a legend." Itachi told him.

"You can help make people like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If you come with me then I can teach you and we can take over this village together." Itachi said.

"Y-y-you can do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I need your help though." Itachi said.

"Can I think about it for tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If you decide that you want to come with me then meet me at this spot tomorrow afternoon and we will talk about what is going to be coming.

_Maybe I should go with that Itachi kid. He could make me strong and then maybe people would like me and not hate me for this stupid Kyubbi. That guy could help people see that real me and not this thing inside me all the time. Itachi might be able to make me hokage. Maybe something even better!_ Naruto fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.

The next morning Naruto woke up and ate breakfast. _I'm going to see Itachi this afternoon and no one can stop me! _He thought.

Later that day Naruto walked back behind the door where he had been hiding the previous day and noticed blood on the ground.

"Naruto, are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Itachi asked.

Naruto jumped. "Yeah. I think I am." Naruto replied.

"Alright. There is an organization that is trying to gain control over all five great nations. I will bring you with me to them and we can help them together. There will be a price to pay later on, after all your training and stuff is done though. Do you accept?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"We are leaving tonight. From now on I am your teacher. Your master. Your sensei. Address me as such when we leave." Itachi mummered.

"Yes sir, Itachi-sensei." Naruto said and bowed.

That night the two were able to slip past everyone else without a sound.

_**Yay! I finally got this done. Please read and review.**_

_Exert from New beginnings. . _

_"Naruto, you are ready to help us take over Konaha. Are you up for this challenge?" Itachi asked._

_"Yes master. I will follow you and protect you with my own life." Naruto replied bowing._

So, like I said before. Read and review. Hope you all like this story and hope I can make many more!


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

A blonde, 12 year-old-boy stood in front of Itachi.

"Naruto, you are ready to help us take over Konaha. Are you up for this challenge?" Itachi asked.

"Yes master. I will follow you and protect you with my own life." Naruto replied bowing.

Itachi brought Naruto all the way to the front gates of Konoha and then left him there to fend for himself.

Naruto walked through the gates alone.

"Who are you?" Someone at the desk asked him. He turned to look through his long, blonde hair who stood there. He noticed Iruka and a white haired man standing next to him.

"Who do you think?" Naruto asked lifting his face a quarter of an inch and revealing his baby blue eyes.

"Naruto!?" Iruka exclaimed with confusion and surprise.

"Who else?" He asked the stunned men. "I've been practicing and want to take the graduation exams whenever they come."

"That's only two days! How could you ever hope to pass?" Iruka asked.

"I've been training." Naruto replied bored.

"Alright. You're all signed up. Come to class tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp." Iruka told him.

The white haired man next to him just glared and Naruto just glared back. If looked could kill, the white haired man would be dead.

_**The next day…**_

Naruto woke up, put on his clothes, and went to class.

"Alright, today we have a new student. His name is-" Naruto had run up to Iruka and covered his mouth.

"If you would be so kind please don't say my name." Naruto whispered in his ear and then ran back to his seat with out a sound.

"Well, it seems he doesn't want me to say his name so I won't. Out of kindness." Iruka said.

Naruto rested his chin against the palm of his hand and daydreamed about Konoha's destruction. He already knew all that he needed to know and was happy with that. He knew more than was needed for the exam and was ready. He just needed to keep a low profile.

"Alright, it is time for lunch. If you want you can go outside and eat or stay in the classroom." Iruka stated and then left to get his lunch.

All the girls except for a girl with short, black hair was crooning over a boy with raven colored hair and grayish eyes.

"What's so great about him?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"You don't know? He's the great Sasuke Uchiha!" A girl with white-blonde hair yelled punching the air with her fist.

_So this is Itachi's younger brother? Wow, what a waste of time._

"How about we see who's better. Taijutsu fight, outside." Sasuke said with a bored tone standing up. He walked out the door and his fangirls followed.

Naruto shrugged, waited five minutes and followed.

_**A/N: Okay, I know that this story is close to Kyubbi-Kitsune's. I am going to make sure that it is not the same tho. Read and Review!**_


	3. Sasuke and Naruto, Fight Until The End

Sasuke and Naruto, Fight Until the End

A/N: Alright, this is the second chapter of this story. It is going to follow closely along the first plot line and my own added twist. It will probably only follow the regular plot line until after the fight with Zabuza and Haku because I didn't actually watch it util they had to leave to get Sasuke back from the sound four. If you want to help and tell me what happened in between I would be forever greatful.

_Here I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this story._

_K  
yubbi-Kitsune: U r really so far the only person that has reviewed at all that I remember. I haven't updated much so I don't remember the people that reviewed before. Thx for your understanding that mine won't be like yours and I will make sure of that._

Naruto stood at one end of the playground for the younger students. Sasuke on the other.

"On your marks, get ready, GO!" The blonde girl yelled. Naruto later found out her name was Ino.

Naruto built chakra up in his feet and began to run as fast as hurricane force winds.

Sasuke spun around on his heels trying to find Naruto. He finally gave up and began shooting insults. "So, your too chicken to show your face?! Ha, I knew this would be easy! You're so done!"

Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and aimed for Sasuke's arm. He wasn't going to kill the kid because that would risk the mission. Eventually Naruto got tired and stopped running.

"Finally stopping?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto threw the kunai at Sasuke's arm and aimed a kicked at his area. Both landed.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain falling to the ground.

"Too easy." Naruto jeered. Naruto turned around and noticed Iruka-sensei there with his hands on his hips.

"Don't say anything. I saw the entire fight. Everyone go inside! Sakura, I want you to help Sasuke inside and stop his arm bleeding." Iruka ordered.

The pink haired girl from earlier helped Sasuke up and began to walk off. Before they got to far Naruto grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's arm which began to bleed more.

As soon as everyone was out of the area and back inside Iruka began to question Naruto. "Who did you train with?! Not even our greatest ninja could do that at this age!" Iruka was surprised, mad, and confused all at the same time.

Naruto kept a straight face. He always loved this question. He would use the letters in Itachi's name and make sentences from them. "I Train Alone. Come Home Iruka!" Naruto said.

Iruka had a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"If you wanna know figure it out yourself." Naruto said and then walked back into the room.

As soon as he stepped in all the girls and some of the boys surrounded him.

"You're sooo cool!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah! No one has been able to ever beat Sasuke!" A shy girl in the back whispered.

"Hinata, you have no clue what your talking about! Sasuke is still the best!" Sakura yelled as she walked in.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked raising his head to let her see his eyes so that he could see whether she was lying.

Sakura began to blush. "Um…Sasuke is still…cute?"

Ino whapped Sakura in the back of the head. "But, Naruto is HOT!!!!" Ino screamed.

Iruka walked into the room. "Everyone, sit down and open your books to page 315. I want you to get with a partner and do the small quiz about Taijutsu." Iruka said anger filling his eyes.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side and grabbed his arm. "Dibs!" She called.

Ino and Hinata back off and Sakura and Naruto begin to work together.

"Naruto, where did you go after you left the village when you were five?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't know how much he could tell her without revealing the Akatski's location.

"Really all I did was train around the different villages. I met a lot of people that taught me different things. I know jutsu and all about chakra and even some forbidden jutsus that aren't allowed here but are in other places. Most of the time the things I talked to were animals and trees." Naruto explained trying to sound kind.

"Well, have you got your questions done?" Sakura asked him about twenty minutes later.

"Yup." Naruto replied twirling his pencil and thinking about what Itachi would say to him about getting to close to people.

"I can turn your in if you want me to." Sakura offered.

"Sure." Naruto replied. He made a paper airplane really quick and threw it at the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke paid no attention and ignored it while Ino kept talking about how great she thought he was.

_****After school****_

__Naruto unlocked his house and walked to the couch where he had left the plans for the Akatski's mission to take over Konoha. I sat down and began to study it.

Awhile later he could tell that something was wrong. His house, it felt like someone was watching. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai from his pocket and threw it at the wall.

"Nice shot." Itachi congratulated as he walked towards Naruto.

"Need something, Master?" Naruto asked, putting the scroll down beside him.

"I'm updating you on the mission. Pein has said that he wants to move the entire operation into Konoha. After the graduation exams Kasame, Deidara, and I will need your help to transport the all the members of the Akatski into Konoha. Do you accept?" Itachi asked.

_Oh great! Another straight forward question! How would I be able to help the three of them get the Akatski into the village?!_

"How would we get the other members here, Master?" He asked hoping that Itachi would kick his ass. "Pein is still thinking. Would you be willing to help us with this mission though?" Itachi asked. "I'll do everything I can from the inside, Master." Naruto replied.

"Don't forget the rules." Itachi said and then added, "Recite the rules."

"Stay away from other people, don't show emotion, don't make friends, and most important don't get mad at anyone and reveal the secret." Naruto recited.

Itachi nodded and left.

Naruto walked to the door and noticed a letter laying there. He opened it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I really like you a lot. I have something that I have to tell you. If you want to know, please meet me outside the village at the lake about a mile out._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sakura Haruno_

Naruto knew that he had to find out this secret. If she knew anything about him being in the Akatski then he would have to kill her. He had to follow Itachi's orders but, he liked Sakura. The first time he had set sight on her emerald colored eyes, he knew he loved her.

A/N: So, this is the end of the second chapter. It is way longer than the first!

_Preview of The Secrets of The Village_

_"How do you know this Sakura?" Naruto asked in a confused tone._

_She smiled. "I'm not Sakura." Was her reply._


	4. The Secrets of the Village

The Secrets of The Village

_**A/N: Hey everyone!!!!! This is the 4**__**th**__** chapter of this story and I am proud to say that I have other ppl than Kyubbi-Kitsune to thank this time!!!!!!!!!**_

Gravenimage- I know that u think that my story is good b/c u added it to the story alert list!!! I love reviews 2 so try some of those also. U can flame if u feel that way.

Darkness is My Savior- U did the same thing as Gravenimage I really like reviews 2 so add some of those. Thanks for adding my story to your story alert list tho. I now know that people are listening.

Shadow of a Life- Thanks for the support!!!! I'm not kidding.

Naruto was close to positive that Sakura knew about him being in the Akatski and that he would have to kill her or do a very difficult jutsu that he had learned but, never tried. He sat down at his table and made dinner. He thought while he ate about what to do.

_I can't kill her or people will notice. _

That night Naruto snuck out of the village without anyone noticing. He made his way to the lake quickly and silently.

"Hello there." He heard Sakura say from behind him when he got to the lake.

He spun around. _How did she do that? She couldn't have suppressed all her chakra like that! I bet anything this isn't Sakura!_

He thought.

"You do realize that you could pummel anything in your path? You have the kyubbi inside you!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know this Sakura?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

She smiled. "I'm not Sakura." Was her reply.

"Then, who are you?" Naruto asked backing away slightly.

Sakura began to get taller and her hair grew out and change black. There was a poof of smoke and she changed into Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked appalled.

"I just thought I would like to visit an old friend." He explained in his snake-like way.

"You aren't a friend anymore, Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto side-stepped away from Orochimaru and threw a kunai in his direction. It missed his head and hit him in the arm.

Orochimaru ran up beside Naruto and held a kunai against his throat. "Now, do you want to repeat to me the mission that Itachi has given you?"

"Nope!" Was heard from above Orochimaru's head. Naruto landed on Orochimaru's head causing to go backwards. Naruto stuck a kunai into Orochimaru's throat causing it to blood horribly. Getting all over Naruto's clothes.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Naruto asked, grabbing Orochimaru by the hair, making sure he wouldn't bleed to death until he answered Naruto's question.

"She's at home. I. didn't. do. anything. to. her." He replied, the life slipping away from his eyes as Naruto let him go. He fell to the ground dead. Naruto got back to the village and made sure that no one saw him and he changed clothes before school.

"Alright class. Today, we will be learning about the different secrets of Konoha before the exams are taken." Iruka explained.

Iruka winked up at Naruto and Naruto looked at him confused. He showed him a special sign that only Itachi knew. Naruto's eyes completely got bugged out and stared at 'Iruka'.

"One of the most valuable secrets is that Konoha is hated by most other countries. Another is that the boy up there with the blonde hair has the nine-tailed fox demon in him and is a hero. His father saved the village by giving his life and sealing it in him." Itachi explained.

All the children looked at Naruto with awe.

"Now, it is time for the exams. You will be doing whatever I see fit." He said clapping his hands. Mizuki stood next to Iruka and handed him a piece of paper. "First up will be, Ino Yamanaka!" He exclaimed.

Ino left the room and came back a few minutes later sweating. She was holding a haiate.

Naruto was the last one to go. Everyone else had passed the test. Sasuke Uchiha had to be sent to the nurses office afterward though.

Naruto walked into the room confidently.

"Alright, Naruto. We would like for you to perform the rasengan." Iruka said.

"Fine." Naruto replied. He performed the rasengan perfectly.

"Good job!" They congratulated. They handed Naruto a haiate.

"So, how did you get into the village?" Naruto asked Iruka in a whisper.

"I'll come by your house later. That really is Mizuki." He told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and was sent out of the room.

When Naruto got to the room everyone was talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" He asked Sakura.

"First, you, me, and Sasuke are on a squad. Second, the Third Hokage came in here and said that Yondaime has returned!" Sakura squealed excitedly.

Naruto stood dumb-struck.

_**A/N: Alright! The Third on now! Or is it the 4**__**th**__**??? I don't remember. Well, like always, R&R!!!!!!!**_


	5. Meeting and Capturing

_**Meet and Capture**_

A/N: GRRR!!! I never have enough time to write anymore!!!! I have four stories that I'm working on. I'm adding my own twists into the story now. I will probably stay on the storyline also though. Now, I would like to thank all the people that I remember that have reviewed so far. If I don't have your name on my list and u think u reviewed just PM me and I'll add you to the next list!!!!!

Narutos sis and Itachis girl: Thanks for the kind words of encouragement!!!! I really love this story and I really love writing for everyone that wants to read it!!!!

Kyubbi-Kitsune: Thanks sooooo much for keeping your promise and telling everyone out there that no one is copying. I love that your are reviewing for mine. Thanks!!!!

Gravenimage: Thanks so much!!! You've been with me since this story's second chapter was out and I appreciate that you like it so much that you are still reading!!

Twilight Eads: Gosh, you three her are lucky. I almost started typing with out reading my e-mail and almost forgot you two!!!! 

Darkness is My Savior: Thanks so much for the support and I'm trying to post as many times as I can. My mom doesn't let me on the computer much. I'll try harder to at least get two chapters out in a week. Maybe just one so you aren't so bored.

R  
agnorokrising: Thanks so much!!!! I'm trying to get as much computer time in as I can and trying to keep a good post. I'll try my best to make them longer though!!!!

**At Naruto's House**

Naruto's studying was interrupted, again I might add, by Itachi while he studied the scrolls for their plan.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"I want you to capture Yondaime." Itachi said back.

Naruto put the scroll beside him. "How am I supposed to fit in if I capture my dad?" Naruto asked standing up.

"You'll wear a mask." Itachi replied with a bored tone.

"How come you want him anyway? Why can't I, as his son, ask him when we are alone what he knows and what you guys want?" Naruto asked. He knew that he could pay for this if Itachi got mad and decided to hurt Naruto for his insubordination. Even though Naruto was a bit stronger and younger than Itachi, Itachi was his master and you could be killed from fighting with your master in the Akatski.

"Because, we want to question him ourselves." Itachi replied with his same bored tone.

"So, you want me to sneak into the hokage building and capture my own dad and bring him to you and risk letting someone know that I am in the Akatski?" Naruto asked with a smartelicy tone.

"NARUTO, I HAVE BEEN KIND TO YOUR FOR FIVE YEARS AND PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT! WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE WITHOUT THE ATTITUDE!!" Itachi yelled.

Naruto cringed from all the yelling. "Yes, master." Naruto whispered bowing his head.

Itachi left and Naruto collapsed on the couch. _How does he expect me to capture my own father without attacking him and showing him it's me? _He asked himself.

**The Next Day**

Naruto walked up to the hokage building, ready for what he knew would come. Hugs and things that he didn't care for anymore. He had to keep a smile on his face through the whole thing though.

Naruto pushed the doors to the office open.

"Hello, Naruto. Please sit down." Tsunade told him gesturing towards the chair across from hers.

Naruto sat down and waited.

"As you know we have recently been visited by a man that everyone presumed dead. Something you may not know is that he is your father." Tsunade started.

"I know that much." Naruto replied coolly.

"Do you want to meet him?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto. Sometimes she wondered what was going on in that boy's head.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. In reality he was excited that he was finally going to meet the man that was his father. The stranger that was his only family.

Tsunade brought Naruto down a long hallway that had many doors on both side of the hallway. She came to a stop at the door second to last from the end. Tsunade knocked three times.

"Come in." They heard.

Tsunade opened the door and nudged Naruto inside.

Yondaime had his elbows against his knees and had his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Naruto asked walking forwards a little.

Yondaime looked up and a wide grin spread across his face. He walked up to Naruto in three quick bounds and held him in a tight hug. Yondaime rested his head on Naruto's and said, "Naruto, I'm so sorry that I left you all alone. I had to take care of your mother. She died though. I wasn't planning on coming back and confusing the entire village. Everyone is now questioning what has happened and will probably question you. I'm so sorry, my son."

"Dad, that doesn't matter to me. You left because you had to. I've been perfectly fine. I hit a rough patch and left the village for awhile but, I came back and all that matters is that I actually have a dad that cares." Naruto said hugging him back. He meant most of what he said.

They stayed in that room for most of the afternoon catching up. "I got to go dad." Naruto said when his stomach began to growl for food. "I've gotta get ready for tomorrow. I've got to meet with my sensei tomorrow."

"Good-bye then Naruto. I love you." He whispered sitting down.

"Bye. Love you, too." Naruto replied walking out the door. Naruto left the hokage building in a daze. He was confused. How could he stay in the Akatski and live with his dad? He couldn't believe it. He walked home and got ready for the upcoming operation. He put on a black ski mask and a black stretch cotton suit.

Itachi opened the door. "Are you ready?" He asked Naruto standing in the doorway to the house.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a tone mixed with angry and boredom.

Itachi and Naruto sneaked up to the hokage building and entered. Someone was walking down the hall with a tray of food. So, Naruto and Itachi jumped onto the ceiling and started the slow incline up to the top of the building. They got to Yondaime's room without any trouble at all. Itachi put on his mask and opened the door quietly.

Yondaime sat in the same chair he had when Naruto left that afternoon. "Who's there?" He asked.

To Naruto Yondaime looked like a man that was great and had lost everything. It was sickening to watch his father in so much pain that he didn't care whether he was captured or not.

"Do we have to do this?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Pein ordered it." Itachi whispered back walking towards Yondaime.

Yondaime looked up and saw Itachi and Naruto thinking they were just some rouge ninja. "Go away." He said forcefully.

"We've got orders." Itachi replied just as forcefully if not more.

"Yeah." Naruto grunted.

"If you want to take me with you it will be no simple feat." Yondaime replied with more force than before and, Naruto noticed, some of that fatherly protection in his eyes.

Naruto smiled. "We've got your son." He whispered.

Yondaime stood dumbstruck.

Itachi looked at Naruto with one of those, _**What are we going to do now?, **_kind of looks.

"Fine, just don't hurt him." Yondaime said in a whisper.

Itachi left with Yondaime into the darkness of the ever going night.

Next Chapter…

_**Teammates and Tests**_

_"I want for the three of you to get these bells from me." Kakashi stated, holding up two golden colored bells._

_"That's unfair! There's only two bells and three of us!" Sakura yelled from beside Naruto._

_**Alright, so I wrote a lot!!! Right at a lot it was 1,336 words! I'm proud of myself. Well, like always, R&R!!!!**_


	6. Teammates and Tests

Teammates and Tests

A/N: Alright, so this is whatever chapter we are on. I'm going to try and work really hard on this. I'm trying to update a lot but, I don't get a lot of time on the computer. I think I am going to delete some of my stories. Not this one because it is so popular. I haven't had the last chapter up long so I really have only had two reviews.

_**Gravenimage: Thanks so much for reviewing! You always seem to be able to review as soon as the story is posted. I'm really happy that you like it!**_

Ragnorokrising: Lol! Mom's aren't nice. I rather like my dad. Well, I'm really happy that you like this story and I plan on updating more.

_**Well, I hope you all like this chapter and the many more to come from this!!!**_

Naruto woke up early the next morning as not to be late for his meeting the Jounin that was teaching him. He walked to the academy alone and thinking. _I can't believe that I captured my own dad and told him that we, the Akatski, had me captured. I really wish I had refused to do what Itachi asked and taken the punishment._

"Hey Naruto!" He heard Sakura say from beside him.

"Hey." He replied in a bored tone.

"So, I was wondering…" She started and then stopped.

Naruto looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

She began to blush.

"Well, if you don't need anything then I'm going to get to the academy so that we both aren't late." Naruto said running towards the academy at a speed Sakura couldn't catch up to. When he got to the academy and saw that Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke were all there. Naruto sat down and began to read a book that he had found about the Akatski. It was interesting to see what others thought about them.

Sakura walked into the room about four minutes later panting.

Naruto looked up from his book and saw that a women with black hair that almost all the way to butt and a cloth dress stood behind her.

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba all left and the door shut. Another few minutes past and the other senseis took their students and left until only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke remained.

"When is this dude going to show up?!" Naruto exclaimed bored.

"He's late." Sakura stated.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun waiting for him." Naruto told them standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving and going home. He doesn't show and I don't care. He kiss my ass." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked towards the window and then opened it. The door opened and a their sensei walked in.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Leaving. You were late and I don't care whether you're the sensei or not. I'm not going to stand here and be directed by someone that is going to be late to teach us." Naruto replied sticking a foot out the window.

"Get back in here!" Kakashi said as Naruto pulled his foot back in.

"Do you really think that I would jump out the window?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi lead them out of the classroom with much complaint from Naruto to an open field for training.

"Alright, I'd like to learn a little about you three. So, Sakura how about you first? I want to know your names, likes, dislikes, and ambitions." Kakashi said standing while the three genin sat on the ground.

"Haruno Sakura, my likes are gardening and reading the medical files from earlier, dislikes Ino for assuming I did…well, you might be able to guess with Sasuke, my ambition is to become a strong medical ninja." She replied with a smile.

_Great, a love-sick fangirl. _

"Alright, you next." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my name, hardly anything, I hate almost everything, and my goal is to kill my older brother and avenge my clan." He replied.

_Yay, the crazy avenger._

"I'll save you the trouble of asking. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes have nothing to do with you, my dislikes are a lot of things, and my greatest ambition is none of your business." Naruto replied.

_So, I have the love-sick fangirl, the crazy avenger, and the bad ass mystery._

"Alright, meet me at field nine in three hours." Kakashi said and then departed.

**Three Hours Later(many fights started while Kakashi was gone…)**

"I DID NOT SEDUCE INO!" Sasuke yelled from beside Sakura.

"How come Ino says you did?" Naruto asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi showed up then. "Alright, you are having a test." He paused._"_I want for the three of you to get these bells from me." Kakashi stated, holding" up two golden colored bells.

"That's unfair! There's only two bells and three of us!" Sakura yelled from beside Naruto.

"To bad. Ready, Set, GO!" Kakashi yelled. He got out a book and began to read.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "I don't think that anyone will get a bell if we don't work together. What do you say?" He asked both Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped into a tree.

"I'm with you." Sakura whispered.

"Alright, you'll distract Kakashi-sensei from the front while I sneak up behind him and attack him." Naruto suggested.

"Okay, I'll try." Sakura told him.

Sakura went in for Kakashi and Naruto circled around him to his back.

"Na na na na na!" Sakura yelled sticking her tongue out at Kakashi.

Naruto came out from behind with Rasengan ready and aimed at the middle of Kakashi's back. Naruto quickly hit Kakashi in the back and grabbed the two bells from where they hung at his belt.

"Yay!" Sakura squealed as Naruto handed her one.

Naruto looked over in the trees and saw Itachi there. "I have to go for a moment." He said and then jumped towards the tree and then into it disappearing from everyone's view.

"We're ready to interrogate your father and we need you there." Itachi told him in a whisper.

_**A/N: Ohhhh! Drama! Well, like always, R&R!!!!!**_

_**The Interrogation**_

_"This is a very powerful poison and if you don't tell us what we wish to know then this will be injected into your son." Itachi said. _

_Naruto let a frightened expression cross his face._


	7. Goodbye, my son

Good-Bye, My Son

A/N: Hey again!!!! Thanks sooooo much for sticking with me this far. This story is going to go on as long as I can come up with ideas for it!! Review if you like!!!!! In this story, I forgot to mention, Sasuke's parents aren't killed yet.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he ran back to Konoha by himself. He got to know his dad and realized that it really helped him to get stronger. When he entered Konoha Sakura stopped him.

"Where've you been?! Kakashi and the others have been looking everywhere for you!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"I had to go talk to someone." Naruto replied boredly.

"Well, you should probably go and tell Tsunade, Kakashi, and the others that you got back." Sakura said a hint of anger in her voice.

Naruto walked to Tsunade's office and tapped on her desk.

"Why did you leave?" Tsunade asked.

"I had some business to take care of." He replied.

"You shouldn't just leave the village without someone else knowing." Tsunade said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It was somewhere that you don't need to know about."

"If you leave again without permission I will be forced to kick you back to the academy." She said.

"Whatever you say grandma." He replied and then jumped out of the window.

"Naruto! We've got a first mission!" Sakura squealed a few minutes later walking up to him.

"Where do we have to go?" Naruto asked.

"We have to get Sasuke and meet Kakashi in Lady Tsunade's office." Sakura replied.

"Okay, let's go get Mr. Emo." Naruto replied.

They walked to Sasuke's house and knocked. They heard someone crying inside.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened the door. They heard the crying getting louder and louder as they walked down the hall. Naruto could smell the blood and feel death in the air. They walked into a bigger room and were surprised at what they saw.

Sasuke was in the middle of the floor crying over the corpses of his dead parents.

"Sasuke's a bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm not in the mood!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Sasuke's a bastard, Sasuke's a bastard!" Naruto yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Naruto, shut the fuck up before I rip off your mouth!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, we have a mission." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke got up and they walked out. They made their way up to the hokage's building and stood next to Kakashi.

"Alright, I've got a mission for you. You're going to be protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. He needs an escort to take him home." Tsunade told them.

_Well, this is the first interesting thing that we've done so far._ Naruto thought.

An old man walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Naruto held back a laugh. _This is going to be too easy!_

They left Konoha with Tazuna.

Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto? Did you ever know your mom?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh. At least you got to know your dad." Sakura said smiling.

"Until he disappeared." Naruto said with a bored tone.

--_**flashback- - **_

_**They walked out of the tent together. Itachi and Deidara grabbed Yondaime by the arms and brought him to the gallows. A noose was tied and brought around Yondaime's neck. The sun made the tears on Yondaime's face sparkle.**_

_**"Good-bye, my son." He had whispered before the boards were dropped from beneath his feet and he was choked to death.**_

_**--flashback end- - **_

__Naruto realized that tears were running down his face and quickly wiped them away.

"Were you crying?" Sakura asked.

"No. Something was caught in my eye." He replied as they continued walking.

After ten minutes Naruto noticed a gleam of light illuminating the ground beneath them. He looked up and saw a sword. "Sakura, move!" He yelled shoving her out of the way and moving himself before the sword fell.

"Whoa. That was close." Sakura said.

Naruto squinted his eyes and began looking for the owner of the sword.

"Hello again, Naruto." A man wrapped in bandages said.

"Zabuza." Naruto spat.

_**A/N: Hehe! I finally got this chapter done!!!! Read and Review!!!!!**_

-I have looked through many books, searched the world, taken much effort and finally found that PURPLE is a bigger word than GREEN!

_**My friend found this.**_


	8. The Demon of the Mist

Demon of the Mist

A/N: Haven't had time to write for awhile. Thank you to Gravenimage, Narutos sis and itachis girl, and rangorkrising for reviewing. I lost what you said so, I can't thank you individually. So, onto the story!!!!!!

"That's not a nice way to greet an old friend." Zabuza said.

"An old friend wouldn't be the words I would choose." Naruto said forcefully.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto. One of your old enemies sent me to kill you." Zabuza said smiling.

Naruto glared at him. _He's hinting I'm in the Akatski._ "Why don't you come at me already? Are you scared?" Naruto asked in a mock baby voice.

Zabuza growled. "I'm not scared!" He yelled, swinging his sword at Naruto who dodged all the swings.

"Sensei, aren't you going to do anything?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't look like he needs it. I also want to look at his fighting styles and see if I can guess who trained him." Kakashi said.

They continued fighting.

After thirty minutes of fighting Zabuza stabbed Naruto through the stomach.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screeched. She ran over to him and brought him to where Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke stood.

"I'll take care of this man." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Zabuza began to fight.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I'm…fine." Naruto replied.

"You don't sound fine." Sasuke said.

"I've..been..through worse." Naruto replied.

Zabuza broke away from his fight with Kakashi and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and into a tree.

"Come down here you little coward and accept your death." Zabuza said.

Naruto could feel a force surge through his body. He took a calm breath and suppressed the unwanted presence. Naruto jumped from the tree. His wound was completely healed. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"So, the little chicken has come to play." Zabuza said.

Naruto ran at Zabuza with blinding speed. He stabbed him and broke through his stomach. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "You ended up dying." Naruto said.

"You were a formidable opponent and ally at one time. Give Itachi my best wishes." Zabuza said with his last breath.

"How do you know Itachi?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I um…well..i kinda..met…him when I was training by myself and we hung around each other for awhile and he left." Naruto replied.

"Really? Are you telling us the whole truth?" Kakashi asked getting in Naruto's face.

Naruto looked down at his shoe. _Stupid Zabuza probably did that on purpose to make sure they knew where I came from! Damn it! _"I'm telling you the truth! Why wouldn't I be telling you the truth?" Naruto asked.

"You keep stuttering and talking fast and repeating the same thing. That is the easiest way to tell if someone is lying." Sasuke replied.

"I'M NOT LIEING!" Naruto yelled. He was starting to panic. He knew they were going to figure it out soon.

At that moment Itachi and Kasame popped out from behind the bushes.

"Naruto, we've come for you." Itachi said.

"You can choose to follow and let this be painless as possible or you can fight and we'll kill you and let the kyubbi out anyway." Kasame said.

_**A/N: Hehe…Nya!! I'm hooked on that word! So, I hope u like this chapter!!!!!**_


	9. Faking Fights

Faking a Fight

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with finals at school. So, here's the next chapter!!! Writers block.

Naruto was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what was going on. Were Itachi and Kasame turning on him?

"Naruto, let me handle them." Kakashi said.

Naruto stepped out of the way and infront of Tazuna.

"Aw! Does Kakashi care for the little Genin?" Itachi asked.

"Leave them out of this." Kakashi said dashing forward.

Itachi and Kasame darted out of the way and moved towards Naruto who stood there astonished.

Naruto did a back flip out of the way and hid in a tree.

"You can't hide from us forever!!!!" Itachi yelled.

Kasame had disappeared.

Naruto let out a quiet sigh.

"Found you!" Kasame whispered.

Naruto jumped and turned around, kunai in hand.

"Stop!" Kasame whispered. "Itachi and I heard what you and Kakashi and them said. We're not really going to capture you. Our plan was to pretend to capture you and take you back to camp and then let you go after a few days and tell them you escaped." Kasame replied.

"Oh. Well, if you two flee then they'll believe me and I still get to learn more about these three." Naruto whispered back.

"I'll let Itachi know." Kasame replied disappearing.

Naruto watched Kakashi fight with Itachi for a little while and got bored sitting up there by himself. He jumped down from the tree in the middle of Itachi and Kakashi. "Why don't you two stop fighting and let Itachi take me on."

"He is an enemy and a traitor of the leaf village Naruto! I can't let you fight him!" Kakashi exclaimed, dodging a kunai that Itachi threw.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi and said, "I'm stronger than I look. Remember?" He ran towards Itachi with a kunai in his hand held up to his chest.

Itachi dodged and tried to punch Naruto in the gut.

Naruto dodged and jumped into a tree before Itachi could tell where he was headed.

"Like I said before, you can't hide forever!" Itachi yelled and then walked towards Sakura.

Naruto's eyes got bugged out. "Saku-" Naruto started but stopped when Kasame popped up behind him.

"Itachi told me we are going on with the original plan. Start shaking the tree branches and make it sound like we're fighting up here." Kasame ordered.

Naruto shook the branches and different things to make them believe he was fighting. For dramatic effect Naruto cut his palm and let the blood trickle down and threw the kunai down to the ground. "I'll pretend to be passed out and you carry me down and out."

Naruto closed his eyes and fell from the tree.

"We've got him Itachi!" Kasame exclaimed.

"No you don't!" A girlish voice exclaimed.

"You're Zabuza's helper!" Itachi yelled.

"I have a name! It's Haku!" He exclaimed.

"For payment for my master's death, I'll take Naruto!" Haku yelled.

Itachi could tell he was getting angry.

"You kill Zabuza and I get you back. You know me better than this." Haku said picking up Naruto.

Naruto twisted from his grasp. "You won't get me that easily!" He spat.

"I knew you were faking. You should also know me better though." Haku said. "You didn't realize that I hit Zabuza in the neck. I came for his body but, with this faked fight going on I guess I would snag Naruto and Zabuza." Haku added with a smile.

"What do you mean faked fight?" Kakashi asked with a suspicious glance at Naruto.

"Naruto's-"

"You talk and you and Zabuza get it." Itachi whispered with his hand over Haku's mouth.

_I wonder what Haku was going to say? _Kakashi wondered.

*************************************************************

A/N: Okay, so I know that this has been a really long wait for this chapter but, I finally got computer time. This is getting interesting, even for me. Read and Review!!!!!!

_**Next Chapter: Interrogated**_

_"Naruto, what was that boy going to say?" Kakashi asked._


	10. Interrogated

Interrogated

A/N: Not much to say. If you don't remember from last time Haku showed up and was about to tell about Naruto's secret.

Normal Monologue Thoughts

_Kyubbi talking(if and when shows up)_

"Naruto, what is Haku talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Like I'd tell someone weaker than me." Naruto scoffed.

"Let me go and I won't tell a soul." Haku promised.

"I don't trust you." Itachi said.

"Why wouldn't you trust me? I've never lied." Haku said sweetly.

"You lied when you and Zabuza helped me. I'm not going to trust you after that incident." Itachi told him.

"We should just kill you Haku. You made a promise that you set your life on and you just broke it 'cause I'm getting questioned." Naruto said.

"I didn't say that if I told you could kill me!" Haku yelled.

"You said that we could kill you if you broke the promise about Naruto. You told me that is how much you wanted me to trust you." Itachi said.

Kasame had disappeared somewhere.

"Fine. Kill me. Just, you can't let me leave without giving someone a present." Haku said throwing millions of little needles at Sasuke.

"I really don't care what you do to him." Itachi told Haku.

Zabuza began to awaken.

"Damn!" Itachi cursed watching Zabuza sit up.

"Naruto, take care of Zabuza! If you want to you can protect your teammates." Itachi yelled at him in a worried tone. _**No one can know that Naruto was taught by me. We must kill Zabuza and Haku!**_

Naruto charged at Zabuza.

"I would think that you would be helping your teammate instead of listening to that idiot." Zabuza said.

"Naruto! Get away from him! He's too strong for you!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto just stood there and glared at Zabuza. "I won't let you kill anymore of my friends, Zabuza. You killed one of my friends so, Itachi will kill one of yours." Naruto told him pointing at Haku.

A shocked expression caught on Zabuza's face.

"Naruto! Listen to Kakashi-sensei! Please!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Shut up! I need to concentrate!" Naruto yelled at her.

"She seemed to have hit a nerve. What? You don't like listening to other people's orders? Are you just a loser that can only follow what other people say?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto could feel the anger welling up inside him. This time it was racing through his body faster than he could react to it. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Haku caught on to what Zabuza was trying to do and began to throw random insults out of his mouth at Naruto.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Naruto roared in aggravation.

"Naruto! Remember what I told you about staying calm!" Itachi yelled to him.

"I. can't. hold. it. back. any. longer!!!!!" Naruto breathed out.

Itachi let go of Haku and pulled Naruto's hands behind him. Naruto's arms were crossed in the front and Itachi had a firm hold of them. "Calm down."

Everyone else just stood in amazement as Itachi calmed Naruto down.

It's not easy to get Naruto angry. The only thing that will set him off his lying, calling him or his friends names, and talking about his family.

"Zabuza, you got lucky this time. I'm giving you five seconds to leave this clearing or I will kill you." Itachi said.

Zabuza and Haku disappeared in the trees.

"I want to know what is going on right now." Kakashi demanded.

"I don't need the help anymore. I just need to get there alive without all you guy's problems." Tazuna said.

"We'll escort you still. Itachi, get out of here. I'm giving you three seconds." Kakashi said holding up three fingers.

"Fine." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Naruto, you had better explain yourself right now." Kakashi demanded.

"Can it wait? I need some time to think and rest." Naruto asked.

"No. You tell us now or I'll kill you on the spot for being a traitor." Kakashi told him.

"Fine. I met Itachi the day after I left Konoha. We traveled together for awhile and I left. During that time we met Zabuza and Haku and they killed a friend of ours after stealing money and supplies from us." Naruto replied.

"How did you meet Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop pestering him Sasuke! Just 'cause you hate your brother doesn't mean-" Sakura started.

"It's okay Sakura. I bumped into him on the road. At first I was scared and tried to run. He caught up to me and we began to travel together. We traveled together until I turned nine and then went our separate ways." Naruto replied.

"Did he say anything about the Akatski?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Why?" Naruto asked playing he was confused.

"The Akatski want you dead. People say the leader, Pein, is your father. The third hokage doesn't know why he wants you dead though." Kakashi explained.

_**That must be why Itachi told me to watch out who I talked to and told things to! No one there except for Kasame and Deidara know who I am.**_ Naruto thought.

"Well, we need to get going to the village and get Tazuna home. Naruto, you'll be interrogated in more depth later." Kakashi told him moving forward.

_**That was a close one! **_Naruto thought.

That wasn't going to be the last time they saw Zabuza and Haku and Naruto had one of those deep down, gut feelings that he would regret letting Itachi let them go.

_**A/N: Ha! Four pages long! This is the longest chapter that I've ever done! I'm going to try and do more like this one if I get time. Well, like always, read and review!!!!**_


	11. Reaching the Destination

Reaching the Destination

A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!! Time for chapter 11!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! Plz review. Now, even though u probably don't want to hear my babbling on about my problems I have a huge predicament!!!!!!! I never have time to get on the computer and read and write stories!!!!!! It stinks!!!! If you can please help me convince my parents to let me on more!!!!! I didn't get to see the episodes of this part so I am going off what I know from my friends at school. If I get something wrong plz tell me. Now, to Naruto's problems!!!!!

Normal Monologue Thoughts Kyubbi

_**Previously…**_

"_Well, we need to get going to the village and get Tazuna home. Naruto, you'll be interrogated in more depth later." Kakashi told him moving forward._

_**That was a close one! **__Naruto thought._

_T  
hat wasn't going to be the last time they saw Zabuza and Haku and Naruto had one of those deep down, gut feelings that he would regret letting Itachi let them go._

Naruto kept on walking keeping pretty much to himself except for the comments on Sasuke's story of how Naruto was in trouble. They finally arrived in the Land of Waves by mid-afternoon.

"Well, this is my home!" Tazuna told them walking towards a stone, two story house that had smoke billowing from the chimney. Tazuna walked up to the door and pushed it open. They were all greeted by a small boy with black hair and an angry countenance and a girl with black hair and a smile pasted on her face.

"Grandpa!" The little boy exclaimed rushing into Tazuna's arms.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed hugging him back.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. She still couldn't get over how strong and hot he was.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. This is my daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari." Tazuna said.

Naruto gave Tazuna a bored expression and then began to look at the ceiling.

"Hello." Kakashi said.

"Supper is almost ready if you all would like to join us?" Tsunami offered.

Everyone except for Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to go train." He said and then swiftly left the house and ran through the trees.

"Do you think that was a good idea Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't really stop him now can I?" He asked.

Sasuke sneaked past Kakashi and Sakura and followed Naruto through the trees. He hid when Naruto stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Naruto, I won't come out from behind this tree because someone is following you." A male voice said.

"What did you need me to do, master?" Naruto asked.

"First, get Kakashi Hatake out of the way. He has become a nuisance to our cause. Next, stay detached. Don't talk to anyone." The voice said.

"If I want to trick them though I should try to be friends with my team. It will be easier to manipulate them the way I want to if they think I am with them." Naruto replied.

"No." The voice said.

Naruto bowed and then began to punch the surrounding trees. Someone came up behind Sasuke and knocked him out.

*************************************************************

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He heard Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blinked his eyes open and sat up. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto is faking being on our side! He was talking to someone and saying that they wanted to get rid of you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down, Sasuke. No one is after me and we're all safe." Kakashi said.

"It was probably a nightmare." Naruto jeered.

"It was not!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ssshhh!!!" Sakura shushed. "Inari is finally asleep."

"I was training the whole time. Anyway, who would I talk to that would want to kill Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked acting innocent.

"My brother!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up Sasuke! You probably had a bad dream and thought you saw your brother." Sakura said in a harsh whisper.

Naruto plopped down into a chair and just stared into space.

"Get some rest Sasuke. We'll talk about it in the morning." Kakashi said pushing Sasuke onto the pillow.

_**The Next Day at Tazuna's House**_

"Naruto, I told you that we would have to talk about your past. Today is the day." Kakashi said.

"Can we do it while you teach me something?" Naruto asked reluctantly.

"All depends on what you want to learn." Kakashi told him.

"I never learned how to walk up a tree or how to walk on water." Naruto said.

"We'll try." Kakashi said.

They walked through the forest to a clearing. Kakashi told Naruto how to do those things and they practiced and talked for hours.

_**Don't get close to anyone! **_Naruto heard a voice in his head say.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked walking across a small pond.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Have you ever had to listen to someone and not wanted to?" He asked walking back over.

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked.

"No particular reason. Thanks for teaching me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Let's get back to the house. Tazuna said Tsunami was making chicken for lunch." Kakashi said.

_**Tazuna's House-Mid afternoon**_

"Where do you want this!" Naruto asked waving a dirty piece of cloth that had been one the ground.

"In the shed!" Came Tsunami.

Naruto walked into the shed and put the cloth on a shelf. He felt something change and grabbed out a kunai.

"Put that down." Itachi said.

Naruto put it into his pouch and turned to see Itachi behind him. He bowed.

Itachi grabbed him around the neck and threw him against the wall. "What do you think you were doing today!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asked frantically standing up. Naruto hadn't seen Itachi this way but once, the day Kisame almost died.

"I mean getting so close to Kakashi! I told you to stay away from everyone! Is this mission to tough for you?!" Itachi asked walking over and pinning Naruto to the wall by his neck.

"I-I promise I'll do better." Naruto replied gasping for air.

"Promising mean nothing without action. You promised before this mission came that you would never let old ties stand in the way." Itachi said pushing Naruto into the wall again.

"E-e-everyone will h-hear you." Naruto gasped.

"I don't care. I'll have people come to watch you. If you slip up one more time, well, let's just say you won't have trouble with anything except for breathing." Itachi threatened and then left.

Naruto gasped sagging against the wall of the shed. Blood was sliding from the back of his head where Itachi had banged it.

"Naruto, I heard voices and came to…Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! Who did this to you?!" Sakura asked frantically running over.

"Help..me." Naruto gasped.

Sakura brought Naruto's arm around her and helped him walk to the house. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto's hurt!" Sakura called through the house laying Naruto on the couch.

Kakashi and Sasuke ran in and stared on Naruto.

He was still having trouble breathing and hoped Itachi hadn't broken any rib bones.

"What happened to him?!" Kakashi asked walking over.

"I don't know. I found him slumped against the wall in the shed." Sakura replied.

"Go get me two wet clothes and Tsunami in here." Kakashi said kneeling next to Naruto. "Who did this to you?"

"Ita…chi." Naruto gasped.

_I can help you. I will heal you and help you become strong enough to beat Itachi and anyone else that dare stand in your way._

"Tired. Need sleep." Naruto whispered, his eyes drooping.

"Naruto, you can't. You could die if you sleep." Kakashi said.

"The voice…heals. I'll…be..fine." Naruto whispered and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Alright, review and help if you want to with my problem with my parents!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!**_


	12. Talking

Talking

A/N: Okay, I totally forgot to post the last chapter and finally got it out there. Okay, so this chapter might get a little confusing because doesn't post my chapters how I need them posted and takes off italics and stuff like that so let me know if you don't understand who is talking. Kyubbi-Kitsune has given me permission to use her FireFox idea. I am adding in my own training ideas.

Normal Monologue Thoughts Kyubbi talking

_Naruto, you and I are one person now. We have been the same person since your father gave his life to save the village and put me inside you. I can help you beat any enemy if you will allow it. I will show you where I am hiding inside your body and you can borrow my power when needed. _The Kyubbi told him.

_**Why are you offering me your power? **_Naruto asked. He was standing in a seemingly endless hallway.

_I am inside you. If you die more than likely I will die along with you. Itachi hid me from you so that you would never find out that you could take over the Akatsuki if you wanted. You have the power to do that with my help._

_**I will allow your help if it means saving mine and others lives. **_Naruto replied. He was able to walk down the hallway and into a secure room. The lighting was dim and bars were on the South wall.

_I am in the cell. Come back to this place anytime that you need my assistance and I will help._ He told Naruto.

At that moment Naruto was thrust out of the place and the world went black.

"Is he going to be okay Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Before he passed out he said a voice was telling him it would heal him. I don't know whether he will be okay," Kakashi replied.

Naruto pushed himself upward and shoved the blanket that was laying on him off.

"What are you doing?! Naruto, your hurt and shouldn't move yet!" Sakura yelled trying to push Naruto down on the couch.

"I'm fine. I don't have anymore scratches or bumps. Let me get up," Naruto commanded.

Sakura took her hands from Naruto's chest and let him stand up.

"Thank you. I'm going to go and train," Naruto told them and then jumped out the window.

"Naruto's acting weird, don't you agree?" Sakura asked Kakashi pulling the blanket off the couch.

"Yeah. I'm going to keep an eye on him," Kakashi replied.

_****With Naruto****_

"Where can I get a costume?" Naruto whispered to himself as he walked around the town they passed through going to Tazuna's. He found a small shop that sold fabric for a small price. Naruto found some black fabric that he could use to make a shirt, pants, and mask that would work really well. "How much for all this fabric?" Naruto asked the store clerk.

"About fifty bucks for all that," The man replied.

Naruto gave the man the money and then left. "Now, where am I going to put this together and how am I going to put it together?" He asked himself. He got back to his room at Tazuna's house and started working. He sewed the pants, shirt, and mask together in two days. He didn't sleep or eat until it was done.

"Naruto, you need to eat!" Sakura yelled through the door. "Kakashi-sensei is really angry that you keep skipping out on training with us!"

"I'll be there in a second!" Naruto yelled through the door stowing the outfit beneath the bed so he could try it on later.

"Hurry up! Kakashi-sensei said I had to wait and escort you downstairs!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Okay, I'm almost done," Naruto replied making sure that no one would find his outfit unless they wanted to burn their ass off. Naruto walked out the door and let Sakura follow him down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Sasuke spat.

Naruto just made a face and sat down at the table.

_****The next day in the woods****_

__"Alright, I want you all to walk up this tree and grab one of the three keys that are up there," Kakashi told them.

Naruto sighed, walked up the tree, and grabbed one of the keys that was hanging from the branch. He walked back down.

Sakura and Sasuke did the same thing.

"Now, there should be two letters engraved on the back. Are they your initials or one of your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked on the back of his key and it said S.H. he guessed it meant Sakura Haruno.

"Tell me what each key says starting with Naruto," Kakashi told them.

"Mine says S.H." Naruto replied.

"Mine says N.U." Sasuke replied.

"Mine says S.U. and N.U." Sakura replied.

"Alright, tomorrow Sasuke and Naruto will be leaving with Tazuna for the bridge and help guard it. Are you both up for it?" Kakashi asked.

"I am. I don't know whether Sasuke can handle the pressure," Naruto replied with a sly grin.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then answered, "I can if he can."

"Good, then you'll leave in the morning," Kakashi replied.

_****The next morning at the bridge****_

__"Alright, go anywhere you like and just look-out for bandits and things," Tazuna said waving the boys off.

Naruto jumped to the top of a pole and began to watch.

_****A few hours later****_

__"Naruto! Someone's coming!" Sasuke yelled up to Naruto.

Naruto looked in the direction that Sasuke was pointing and saw a red-headed figure with two black haired people with him or her. "Protect Tazuna!" Naruto yelled down and then jumped down.

One of the black haired people ran up to him and pulled out a kunai. "Don't move, Naruto."

_**A/N: Okay, so this is it for now! I really wanted to update and am sorry for the late update. I try to update every week or so and just haven't had time to get on the computer. So, read and review!!!!!**_


	13. Not Enough Time

Not Enough Time

Okay, I rarely ever have time to write anymore. I will try my best to get chapters out every week of all my stories(if you only read one that doesn't count for you.) My school is having testing and my Math teacher assigns homework every day and I am in choir at my school so I don't really have time. I will do my best to post every week at least once because, most of the time that I get to get on is on Mondays. Please, all the people that are reading this now and still read my stories, stick with me and I promise you won't regret it!

-Naruto's Biggest Fan


	14. Here We Go Again!

_**Here we go again!**_

A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just haven't had the time with homework and everything. Well, I'm on my Spring Break so I might be posting more. So, onto the story.

******************************************************

When we left Naruto and Sasuke some men had just come to the bridge looking for Tazuna…

*****************************************************

"Naruto! Someone's coming!" Sasuke yelled up to Naruto.

Naruto looked in the direction that Sasuke was pointing and saw a red-headed figure with two black haired people with him or her. "Protect Tazuna!" Naruto yelled down and then jumped down.

One of the black haired people ran up to him and pulled out a kunai. "Don't move, Naruto."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked the man over. "Haku!" He spat.

A small grin came across the boy's face as three men surrounded Naruto. "Zabuza wasn't happy that you tried to kill me. He wants me to punish you. If you fight against Sasuke with me then maybe I'll let you off."

Naruto shook his head. "If I went against Sasuke that would ruin my cover. Now," Naruto said taking out and kunai. "I'll just be going," He jumped about ten feet into the air and over the men. He ran towards Sasuke cutting the men in the arm that he passed.

"It's about time!" Sasuke yelled slashing a man in the throat.

"Haku's over there!" Naruto roared trying to protect his right side from being stabbed.

"Damn! We have to find some way to tell Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke added.

"Can you hold them off?" Naruto asked jumping behind Sasuke as another ninja came and tried to stab him.

"As long as Haku stays over there I should be able to hold these guys off."

Naruto jumped from the circle of men surrounding Sasuke and raced for Tazuna's house.

**At Tazuna's**

"I have a bad feeling," Sakura whispered to herself as she ate her lunch.

"About what?" Kakashi asked her.

"Naruto and Sasuke. I just have a feeling that something is wrong," Sakura whispered.

At that moment Naruto burst into the house. He leaned against a chair for support.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Inari left the room.

"Haku…at…the..bridge. Attacking…Sasuke and Tazuna," Naruto panted.

Kakashi's eyes got wide and he ran out the door.

Naruto went to follow but, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you need to rest. Just a five days ago you were hurt by Itachi. You need to conserve your strength," Sakura pleaded with him.

A scream was heard from outside.

Naruto took the momentary distraction to run up the stairs and lock himself in his room. He grabbed the outfit he made from under his bed and put it on. It fit him perfectly. He tied the mask around his head so that only his eyes and nose showed and jumped out the window.

A woman screamed and Naruto ran that way summoning the kyubbi's power. His eyes turned a deep shade of crimson and he grew claws from his finger nails. The fabric didn't rip because Naruto had left holes in case something like this was to happen. He finally reached a woman that was holding a baby.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked in a scared whispered.

"My real name is unimportant. You may call me, though, Fire Fox. What happened?" He asked in a deep voice.

"A man broke into my house and took my son!" She exclaimed remembering what had happened.

"Which way?" He asked.

The woman pointed down the road where a whisp of black hair disappeared behind a building.

Naruto followed quickly behind the man and finally caught up to him.

A man covered in dirt with barely any clothing was holding a boy that looked about seven years old. The man laughed.

"So, you caught me. I won't hand him over to you just for that though," The whispered.

Naruto caught an almost snake-like tone. "Orochimaru…"

He let a wicked cackle escape his lips. "You've found me. Who are you to try and stop me from taking this boy?"

"My name is unimportant. Hand the boy over and no one gets hurt."

"Why do you think I would do that? Threats matter not to me! I am immortal!"

"You can be killed." _**How can he be alive? **_Naruto thought.

_He is powerful. That should not be taken lightly. Orochimaru faked his own death so that he might have a chance to kill you. There are other things that I will save for a later time. _ The kyubbi told him.

Naruto dashed at Orochimaru and scratched his cheek.

Orochimaru laughed again. "You think that will stop me? I-" Orochimaru stopped as blood gushed from the open wounds.

Naruto took the chance to grab the little boy from Orochimaru's grasp and dash away.

When he got back to the woman she took her son from Naruto's arms and kissed him. "Thank you so much Fire Fox!"

"No problem. I hope you stay safe in these time ma'am," Naruto said and then jumped over building and back to Tazuna's house. He sneaked back through his window and changed to his normal clothes. He released the kyubbi from his thoughts. He went downstairs.

"Where'd you go?" Sakura asked.

"I was in my room," He replied innocently.

"Then why when I jumped in the window were you not in there?" Sakura asked.

"You went in my room!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei came back and wanted to talk to you about what happened with Haku and everything 'cause he said something."

Naruto stormed off towards the living room where he knew Kakashi was.

"Naruto, come over here," Kakashi said pointing to a seat next to him.

Naruto walked cautiously over to the chair and sat down.

"You're hiding something from us. Those men stopped attacking as soon as they realized that you weren't with me. Why would that be?" Kakashi asked folding his hands together.

"I-I-I don't know," Naruto stuttered.

_Calm yourself. You'll blow your cover and get us killed. Just tell him what I tell you to say._

_**Okay.**_

__"Naruto, you stuttering over your words tells me that you're lieing.

_Say, I talked to Haku before I left and he told me that Zabuza wanted to have me punished after what happened with Itachi._

Naruto repeated what the Kyubbi said.

"Why did you talk to Haku?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

_Haku stopped me at the beginning of the fight. I went to help Sasuke who told me he would be fine until you got there._

Naruto again repeated what Kyubbi told him and then added, "Apparently Zabuza wants me killed because Itachi and I tried to kill Haku before. So really you created this probably by letting them go and not letting me and Itachi finish them off."

"You're blaming me for all this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. You're the one that let those two go."

"Just go to your room Naruto."

Naruto got up and went to his room. After securely locking the door he pulled out his Fire Fox outfit.

_I like this idea. I will help you do good and Itachi will never know._

_**I always thought that you were maturer than this.**_

___Being inside your body has changed me. Now, do you want to know something that might help you?_

_**Sure.**_

___The fourth hokage is your father of course. What you didn't know is that your father created three different versions of himself._

_**What do you mean?**_

___Your father accidentally created two different entities of himself after sealing me inside you. Pein is one of those forms. The other one is laying in wait for you to come and release him. He is stronger than anyone or anything. He could easily beat me in one blow._

_**What's his name? Where is he? Why can I only wake him up?**_

___No one knows his real name. Your father had another person seal him inside a baby boy the day I attacked Konoha. The boy he is sealed in is none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The reason that only you can wake him up is because you are Yondaime's son. Pein has not the power that you hold against the three entities._

_**What do you mean by that?**_

___When I can tell that you are ready for the information I will tell you. Other than that do you have anymore questions?_

_**My mother, is she still alive?**_

___Somewhere around here your mother is still alive. Last thing I heard was that she was hiding out in Sunagakure._

_**Are you faster than I am by myself?**_

___Of course I am. Why do you ask?_

_**Well, I could disguise myself as Fire Fox and leave for Suna tonight and try to find my mom.**_

___That wouldn't be wise._

_**Why not?!**_

___Zabuza and Haku are out there looking for you and will probably find you and kill you if you leave alone._

_**Then I'll have to find a way to get to Suna.**_

__"Naruto! Supper's ready!" Sakura called through the door.

_I need to rest. We shall talk more tomorrow._

*************************End Chapter**************************

_**A/N: Okay, so this is actually pretty long! I'll try to get the next chapter posted as fast as I can! **_

___Exert from: Important Information_

"Naruto, Zabuza and Haku are headed for Suna!" Sakura exclaimed as Kakashi walked into the room.

"We can't go. Our mission is to protect Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Let Naruto go. He wants to kill them and they want to kill him," Sasuke shrugged sitting up.


	15. Important Information

Important Information

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 15 I think. Well, if you need to be caught up at all read the following. If not just skip it..:

_**Naruto has created a super hero version of himself that he calls Fire Fox. He found that Orochimaru lived through being stabbed. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are beginning to get more suspicious of Naruto and what he does when he disappears.**_

_**Here's the story!!!!!**_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was really early in the morning and he had heard a noise outside the house.

"You really should pay attention all the time, Naruto," Itachi whispered from behind him.

"Yea, yea, yea…" Naruto mumbled.

"Have you forgotten that secrecy is the entire thing? You keep slipping up like this and I will drag you're sorry ass all the way back to the Akatsuki. Pein said he'll deal with you there and you'll be lucky if he doesn't have Zetsu eat you. I try to make it clear to not-"

"I get it! Secrets are secrets and they need to be kept! It's not my fault that Haku showed up and almost ruined everything! Just leave me alone!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto, what's going on in there?" Sakura called through the door in a worried tone.

"Nothing Sakura. Just go away," Naruto said.

Footsteps could be heard leaving the door.

Itachi was right in front of Naruto's face. "You're going to pay later. Now, I have to go. Just remember though, I will be watching your every move from now on," Itachi whispered and then disappeared.

Naruto slumped down onto his bed and put his head in his hands. "I have to stay away from everyone," He muttered to himself.

**Later that same day**

"Naruto, Zabuza and Haku are headed for Suna!" Sakura exclaimed as Kakashi walked into the room.

"We can't go. Our mission is to protect Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Let Naruto go. He wants to kill them and they want to kill him," Sasuke shrugged sitting up.

"No one is leaving. Especially not Naruto after what happened this morning," Kakashi said.

"It's not my fault that I yell in my sleep about what's happened to me," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Naruto, I don't want anyone leaving for the reason that our mission is to protect Tazuna. None of us are going to leave this mission and go on a wild goose chase. They could be purposely trying to lead any of us away," Kakashi said.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY HAVE TO PAY! THEY BETRAYED AND KILLED SOMEONE THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME AND MY ONLY FRIEND THROUGH THE TIME I WAS GONE FROM KONOHA!" Naruto yelled.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked in a shy whisper.

"After I left Itachi for awhile I met a girl named Lania. She saw that I was running away from something and tried to help. We met back up with Itachi and traveled together for sometime…"

**_**Flashback****_

_**"Don't run off too far away Naruto! Itachi almost has supper done for us!" Lania called from the safety of a warm fire.**_

_**"Okay," Naruto had yelled back. He knew that Lania was going to have to join the Akatsuki or leave. To Naruto this way of life was as close to a family that he had ever had.**_

_**He ran to a field of flowers and just sat there thinking about the villagers of Konoha. **_

_**"Naruto!" Lania screeched from the campsite.**_

_**Naruto ran as fast as he could but, was too late to save Lania. **_

_**"You must learn early on that people close to you will be killed Naruto. Never forget this lesson," Zabuza had said standing over Itachi who was knocked out. "Nothing is perfect forever Naruto, especially life."**_

_****End Flashback****_

__"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He hadn't noticed he had spaced out so, he told them everything, leaving out the parts about the Akatsuki.

"So, he pretty much just killed her to teach you something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. He tried to hold back the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. He had always thought of Lania as the sister or even mother he had never known.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered, tears coming from her eyes.

Naruto got up and walked into his room.

"Why did you tell them that story? Do you want them to feel sorry for you Naruto? Do you want to run from the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked from the corner of Naruto's room.

"I told them for the same reason I told you what happened. I want them to understand somewhat of what I've been through. It was my choice to join the Akatsuki and I will not just quit when I'm needed," Naruto whispered.

"Now, about your punishment for the outburst earlier," Itachi whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to blow off steam," Naruto whispered trying to make it easier on himself.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you yelled at me and almost revealed yourself. I should just send you back to the Akatsuki base and talk to Pein about having someone else brought here. We have more younger members now. You can easily be replaced."

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore. I've been by myself all my life other than the Akatsuki so, take me away from here, make me train more at The Base, 'cause I really don't give a shit anymore."

"I'll keep you here then. Try to behave. Next time you won't get off so easily," Itachi whispered and then hit Naruto with a chakra filled punch that sent him flying through the bedroom door and almost down the stairs.

"Your friends left for the bridge with Grandpa. Do you want me to get my mom?" Inari asked looking down at Naruto. He knew that Naruto was crazy but, this was just psycho.

Naruto nodded as Haku and Zabuza burst through the wall of the house.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I haven't gotten the chance to get on the computer and finish this chapter. Well, here it is and I hope I get to post the next one soon!!!!**_


	16. Lead off in Different Directions

Lead Off in Different Directions…

A/N: Okay, so I just finished Important Information and am now writing this. I am so bored right now. The good thing, the weekend is coming up and I am going to try and get on during that time! Now, enough about me, onto Naruto's little problem!!

__"And here you thought they wouldn't leave him alone at Tazuna's house and they would send him after us," Zabuza said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Zabuza. I don't care if they leave me alone or not. I don't need their help to defeat you anyway!" Naruto yelled letting his chakra build for a Rasengan. He shot it as quickly as he could but, it missed Zabuza by half an inch.

"You won't escape this time Naruto. You will be brought to Gato this time," Haku whispered.

"I'm not going to work for him and I definently won't help you!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"Your teammates left you and Itachi is nowhere to be found. What are you going to do now?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass, that what I'm going to do!" Naruto yelled as Inari ran up the stairs.

"Mommy is going to go get your friends," Inari whispered.

"Oh looky here, a little boy helping the little traitor. How cute," Zabuza said stabbing his sword towards Inari.

Naruto quickly made four shadow clones in front of Inari and grabbed him onto his back while Haku and Zabuza attacked the shadow clones. He jumped down from the stairs and ran outside. He took Inari into a small restaurant and then ran back for the house.

"You'll never be able to run from Gato, Naruto," Haku said, throwing five senbons and missing.

"That what you said last time too. You are being so stupid," Naruto replied.

"How are we stupid, Naruto?" Zabuza asked holding his hands together.

"You think that you can actually capture me while I have the entire Konoha village on my side right now," Naruto replied with a smug smile on his face.

"What will you do when you get the go ahead to capture the Hokage? When Itachi and Pein tell you to kill him and take over Konoha for the Akatsuki? How about when Pein orders you to kill the Uchiha boy? Or that Sakura girl?" Zabuza asked moving his hands.

"That's none of your business," Naruto said.

Zabuza stopped moving his hands as water flowed into the house and surrounded Naruto. "You will join us. Or, you'll die refusing to. What's your choice?" Zabuza asked.

"I refuse to join you, but know this, I definently won't die!" Naruto yelled. He was able to summon two Rasengan to his hands and used those to push at the water. The two shades of blue mixed together and the two balls of chakra got bigger as they sucked up the water. Beads of sweat began forming on Naruto's face as he struggled to control the unruly chakra and water.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice rang like a bell from behind him.

He turned around to see Haku holding her at kunai point.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked up the stairs with Tazuna.

"Naruto, get out of there?! You're going to bleed to death and use up all your chakra!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke began to fight Haku.

Naruto began to feel faint and dizzy. He let the balls of chakra and water go as he slumped against the wall.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi and Sakura asked at the same time.

"How touching. Now, you three might want to leave and let Haku and me disappear with Naruto," Zabuza said gently.

"No way!" Sakura yelled. She ran at Zabuza and was able to stab him in the leg.

Naruto stood up and got infront of Sakura. "You need to understand Zabuza. You'll never get Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, or me. We all work as a team as much as we can," Naruto said.

"A team can only work when the members don't have secrets Naruto," Zabuza said as he jumped out the broken wall.

"We'll see each other very soon, Naruto," Haku said before following Zabuza out of the house.

"What are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we're going to try and fix the wall first," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked out the hole and noticed a red-headed figure zooming through the trees…

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I'm trying to get ready for a class trip to D.C. I won't be posting probably until around the 20**__**th**__** or 22**__**nd**__** of May. We're leaving this Tuesday and coming back Friday. Well, read and review!!!!**_


	17. Chase

Chase

___**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't written in awhile. D.C. trip, finals, and friend problems… Well, to the story!**_

__Naruto went to his room while Kakashi told the others what to get to fix the window. Naruto paced for a few minutes. _I should leave. I'm endangering them. I'll take the beating from Itachi. _Naruto decided.

**Later**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sakura continued to bang on Naruto's bedroom door until it suddenly swung open without warning. Sakura walked cautiously in. "Naruto, are you in here?" She asked.

Silence.

Sakura looked on the bed and saw a piece of paper folded in half laying there.

_**Dear anyone,**_

_**Whoever is reading this can tell the others. I'm running away. I won't tell you where I'm going, cause that would kill the point. I don't know if I'll come back, I might not. Until the day comes we meet again, farewell.**_

_**Your Teammate,**_

_**Naruto**_

__Sakura gasped as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to make of this. She wiped away the tears. _I barely know Naruto and I'm crying because he's gone?_

**Naruto**

He wondered aimlessly through the woods that surrounded the little village. He had on a large backpack filled with food and his costume. He hadn't decided yet where to go or what to do so he just walked around.

_Naruto, walking around is just going to get you caught by your team. They're out looking for you. _The Nine Tailed Fox told him.

"I know that they worry about me and all, but I can't put them at risk because Gato wants to capture me. I might go back after making it clear to Gato I won't join him. Anyway, for Pein's plan to work they need to be alive," Naruto whispered as to not draw attention to himself.

**At Tazuna's**

"Why would Naruto run away?!" Sakura yelled at Tazuna.

"'Cause he's a chicken," Inari whispered.

Sakura got up in his face. "You better watch what you say about a ninja."

"Whatever. He ran away 'cause he was too chicken to stay and fight," Inari replied.

Sakura stormed off and slammed the door to her room.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the door.

"I couldn't sense his chakra anywhere. I think we might be able to find him if we sent the entire town out, but that could put people and the village in danger," Kakashi said.

"It would be a waste of time. Naruto doesn't want to be found so why not just leave him alone?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM! HE'S A FELLOW NINJA!" Sakura yelled running into the room, emerald eyes lit with fire.

"He ran away so technically he's a missing ninja, a deserter. We'll have to report this to Lord Hokage when we get back. For now we have to protect Tazuna while he finishes the bridge," Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"W-we c-c-can't just l-l-leave Naruto," Sakura cried.

"We have to Sakura. If he doesn't come back by the end of this week when we leave then we'll have to report him as a missing ninja," Kakashi said, his eyes sad.

Sakura stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

**Naruto**

It had begun to get dark when Naruto realized that something was following him. He turned around quickly to be staring Itachi straight in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Itachi asked loudly, the sound echoing off the trees.

"I'm leaving. Gato is after me and if you want the whole taking over Konoha thing to work they have to be alive," Naruto said.

"Why do they have to be kept alive?" Itachi asked, anger boiling behind his eyes.

"You see, I found out recently that Yondaime created two entities of himself. Pein is one of them. The last, and most powerful, is sealed inside Sasuke Uchiha. If he dies that being will be let out and will destroy anyone that doesn't follow it. If we kill Kakashi and Sakura Sasuke will run off and we won't be able to find him," Naruto explained.

"They doesn't affect us at all! So what if the thing comes out?! We'll follow it if it defeats Pein!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi punched Naruto and sent him flying into a tree. Itachi concentrated and created a jet black flame while his eyes began to swirl. "You'll be lucky to come out of this without a scratch, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as the jet black flame zoomed towards him at tremendous speeds.

"NOO!" A girl yelled pushing Naruto out of the way.

The flames engulfed her. Her hair and clothing began to burn and became singed.

"Lania…" Naruto whispered.

"If you don't go back to Tazuna and apologize for leaving Gato will kill them. He thinks that you are there and will destroy the entire town for information on you.

"NARUTO!" They heard Sakura yell close by.

"If you go with her I will take Lania with me and have her healed," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear, having got there in a blink of an eye.

_It's your choice, Naruto. _The Kyubbi told him.

_**A/N: This chapter is suckish. It's not as long, but I wanted to get something posted cuz I hadn't posted in awhile. So, read and review!**_


	18. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to put a lot of work into this chapter. It just might be the longest chapter that I've ever had. I don't know. Well, here's the chapter!

"If you hurt Lania is swear you'll find yourself dead," Naruto whispered.

"Go back to Sakura and Lania will be sent towards Konoha once she gets better," Itachi replied.

"Naruto, is that you!" Sakura yelled stepping towards them.

The flames dissipated and Itachi left with Lania.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running towards him. She hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Where've you been?! Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and I have been really worried about you!"

Naruto pushed Sakura away and walked back towards Tsunami's house with his hands shoved in his pockets.

**The Next Day**

"Naruto, you and Sasuke will go with Tazuna to guard him today. I'll be watching the bridge from the house so that I'll know if you get into any trouble," Kakashi told the three Genin that morning.

"As long as Sasuke doesn't get in my way there should be no trouble," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"You two had better not get into a fight down at the bridge," Kakashi told them.

"I won't if he doesn't," Sasuke said.

**At the Bridge**

It was about noon and nothing had happened. Naruto kept glancing over at the clearing that he and Itachi had "talked" in last night to see if Lania was coming to no success.

"Keep your self focused on the mission at hand," A voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto twisted around and came face to face with Zabuza.

"Now, you and I will fight for your freedom while your little friend and Haku fight for Tazuna's," Zabuza whispered pulling out his sword.

Naruto began building chakra in his right and left hands. "Well Zabuza, I have a little present for you and your apprentice," Naruto said. "Rasengan!" He threw one sphere at Zabuza and the other at Haku.

"I didn't need your help Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Haku took that distraction to throw senbon at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Haku continued fighting.

"What will you do, Naruto? Will you come quietly or will I have to destroy you and your weak little friend?" Zabuza asked with a demented grin.

"You won't destroy me or Sasuke!" Naruto yelled punching Zabuza in the stomach.

**Tsunami's House**

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke are alright," Sakura said to Tsunami while they were weeding the garden.

BOOM!

"What was that!" Sakura exclaimed looking in the direction of the bridge.

"Sakura, we need to go now!" Kakashi yelled from Tsunami's house.

**At the Bridge**

"You'll never escape my secret jutsu!" Haku yelled. Haku began to make handsigns wildly and then yelled, "Secret Jutsu: Crysal Ice Mirrors!"

The water around Sasuke began to shift and change into mirrors when they hit the air. They touched the sky.

"I'll beat you!" Sasuke yelled. He glared at Haku. His iris's turned red and black, comma shaped things appeared around his iris's.

"So, you and I will be fighting on equal footing. You and I both have a kekkei genkai," Haku said. He put his hands on one of the mirrors and became absorbed inside.

**Naruto**

"Now, we are separated. You will not be able to save Sasuke this time. Now, focus on our battle or die!" Zabuza yelled making quick handsigns with his hands. "Water Clones!"

Now Naruto was facing off against three enemies at once. Of course, water clones are easier to handle.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?!" Kakashi yelled running towards him and Tazuna.

Naruto pointed towards the tower of mirrors and threw a kunai at Zabuza.

"I'll take over! You go and help Sasuke out!" Kakashi yelled running up to Zabuza.

Naruto took off towards the mirrors, dodging the multitude of attacks that Zabuza was throwing at him. He slid underneath them and stood back to back with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, he just wants to play," Haku said.

"Leave it Haku. We all know that Gato wants me and Tazuna. Why not leave them alone," Naruto said.

At that moment a bunch of senbons flew out from every direction.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! The internet quit working. Don't worry, the next chapter will longer… I promise!


	19. Dead?

_**Dead?**_

A/N: Okay, so this might be longer… I don't know. Sometimes I just write out my ideas. So, here it is!

Normal Monologue, _Thoughts_, _**Kyubbi talking**_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and slung him skyward. "You won't hurt anyone else," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke watched as all the senbons hit Naruto from all directions.

The mirrors split and broke and Haku was standing over Naruto.

Sasuke landed a few feet from Haku.

Naruto coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. "There…now Gato… can't have me."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running over.

"Stay back!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stopped.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled dodging one of Zabuza's water clones.

Sakura ran for Tazuna.

**An Hour Later**

"Is the little ninja tired?" Haku said in a mock baby voice.

"N-no," Sasuke panted, forcing himself to stand up.

"Sasuke, don't over exert yourself!" Kakashi yelled, doing a few quick hand signs. "Water Dragon!"

Sasuke fell to one knee. "I won't give up," He whispered to himself. He did three quick hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blew fire at Haku who got hit directly.

"So, the little ninja has some fight left in him," Haku said lightly. He staggered towards Sasuke.

"Looks like you're a little tired, too," Sasuke said.

"Truce?" Haku panted.

Just then fog covered the entire side of the bridge and blocked Sasuke's vision.

"Hahaha! I knew you'd show up if I sent Zabuza!" A voice yelled from inside the fog.

Sasuke could see that a rough looking man was in front followed by about a half a hundred people behind him.

"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" Sakura yelled from around the edge of the fog.

At that moment something stabbed Haku in the back and pushed Sasuke to the ground.

"Zabuza! I thought I told you not to kill him!" The man yelled.

Sasuke was exhausted and could barely bring himself so he could see the person yelling.

Zabuza ran at the man and jumped past him. He started slashing at the men with his sword.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"You killed Haku, I'm killing them," Zabuza answered, as he slashed at the men.

"I killed him because he killed Naruto. He was very important!" He yelled.

"Gato, we meet again," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, can you stand?"

Sasuke tried to push himself up and couldn't.

**Sakura**

"I hope Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei are okay," Sakura whispered to Tazuna. "It looks like they're all fighting well. Naruto fell awhile ago but, I hope he got back up."

"Sakura, they all seem strong and won't give up easily," Tazuna said putting his hand on Tazuna's shoulder.

"I can't help but worry. I'm here protecting you and they're all out there fighting. I'm useless," Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, you're helping them out a lot. You're protecting me so they don't have to worry," Tazuna said.

**Naruto**

_What happened? Why is everything so dark? _Naruto thought to himself.

_**You almost died but, I saved you. You're lucky that I'm inside you or you would be dead. Right now, you have the element of surprise on Gato, **_The Kyubbi told him.

_Got it. Am I fully healed then? _

_**You are healed enough. You have up to Itachi's limit and about forty-five percent more. Good luck.**_

Naruto stood up and looked around. _Great, now all I have to do is find them. Should I use that chakra detecting technique that Itachi taught me or do I just close my eyes and hope I sense it? _Naruto asked himself. He quicky decided and closed his eyes. He made a sign and stood there. After a few seconds he found three people in close proximity to each other.

--Kakashi—

_What am I going to do? I need to get Sasuke out of here! _Kakashi thought to himself.

At that moment something flew over Kakashi's head and stood infront of him.

_**I can't always be controlled,**_ Kakashi heard a voice say.

The person infront of him turned around.

"Nar..uto?" Kakashi asked.

The person staring back at him looked like Naruto with slight differences. His eyes were bright red and his fingernails were sharp and pointed.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back. "I'll be right back."

I know that Naruto has enough power to defeat Gato. He's strong enough to hold his own against me if he wanted to.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled through the fog.

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Read and Review! My internet is down so, I'll probably work on more chapters. Actually, I kinda have writer's block on a lot of my stories. The next chapter could be next week or a few days. I really don't know…**_


	20. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I will be changing my name soon. It will probably Angela Fernandez. I just want everyone to know that. It will probably be changed next week so that everyone can read this…


	21. Gato

Gato's Long Awaited Death

A/N: Okay, so this is going to be going a little bit faster after this chapter. I just got done watching Vampire Knight so this chapter might be better. I always write better after I've watched a couple of episodes from a good anime…

__"Gato, you won't stand a chance against me. Don't you remember the last time you tried to attack me?" Naruto asked, pulling a kunai from his holster.

"You know as well as I do that we were both weaker back then. We have both trained for the day that we would fight again," Gato replied, getting his hands ready.

**Kakashi**

"Is he okay?!" Sakura exclaimed, as Kakashi laid an unconscious Sasuke next to her.

"He'll be fine. Why did you keep screaming?" Kakashi asked her.

"We're on a mission that is way above us! I'm standing here protecting a man from an enemy I can't see! I don't know if all of you are okay and I'm frightened!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, stay here with Sasuke. I have to make sure that Naruto is okay. There is no way to be sure if anything is going to happen. Don't freak out and stay calm," Kakashi told her.

Sakura nodded as Kakashi disappeared into the fog.

**With Naruto a few minutes later**

"Y-y-you win. At least I'll die knowing that I was defeated by one as powerful as you," Gato said, panting on the ground.

"You've already defeated him?!" Kakashi asked, dumbstruck.

"He's just the beginning. There are still about fifty men coming. We'll all have to work together. They're not here yet. They'll be here soon enough. Kakashi, you need to go back and heal Sasuke, I'll call when the men come," Naruto told him.

"Naruto, you're my student. I can't let you just stand here and wait while I watch the others," Kakashi told him.

"I don't care what happens to me. If Sasuke dies there could be trouble. I don'' look it but, i know things that could make your head spin. Go, make sure that Sasuke lives."

"You go and make sure he lives. You know how important he is and I should be the one to wait for the other men," Kakashi told him, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Naruto asked him, a growl to his voice. "I'm the only reason that you're still alive right now. I held Gato off while you took Sasuke to Sakura. I'm the only one that can stop all those men."

"Naruto, you're not alone anymore. You traveled alone for some time. You are here with teammates and a sensei. I am incharge and I say you go to Sakura and Sasuke and protect Tazuna."

Naruto turned on Kakashi, his eyes flashing red. "You will not tell me what to do!"

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! They're coming from behind!" Sakura yelled.

"Thanks a lot Kakashi!" Naruto yelled running towards Sakura and Tazuna. When Naruto got there Sakura was fighting off five of the men at one time.

"Hang in there!" Naruto yelled, starting to fight off some men that were starting to surround them.

_**Alright, what am I going to do? **_Naruto thought to himself.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Sasuke yelled, sitting up.

"Sasuke! Don't move, you're still hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, punching a guy in front of her.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said standing up.

"Lay down!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't want to overexert yourself," Naruto told him.

Sasuke grabbed his side and fell to the ground.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto stabbed the person behind him and stood up. _**I'm sorry Itachi-sensei. I'll have to use more of my power. **_"Sakura, stay back." Naruto began to gather all of his chakra in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruto began shooting the chakra at anyone he could and had all the men down in twenty seconds.

"How'd you-" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask," Naruto told her walking towards Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's House(Later)**

"Naruto, what did you do back there?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto kept quiet.

"Answer me!" Kakashi told him.

"I have things in my past that I'm not proud of. If talking about how I learned to do that brings back bad memories then leave it alone!" Naruto yelled, storming upstairs to his room.

_Listen, you must protect Sasuke. The only person that can bring your father back is in him. _The kyubbi told him

_**We can really bring him back? **_Naruto asked.

___Yes._

_**A/N: Okay, so this is a bit shorter. I couldn't think of anything! Anyone that wants to help me can…**_


	22. Messed up

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for the mess up. I just deleted my other chapters so if I mess this up I'm extremely sorry… I have to type it up again from scratch and it was really good before. Again, I'm so sorry I screwed up. I'll try to post the chapter that fits between chapters 21 and the messed up 23. I'll be posting the two chapters together so just bear with me.

MoonlitxAngel


	23. Naruto's SchemeWith missing part

Naruto's Scheme

_**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'm writing this from scratch but, will do my best to make it as close as I can to the things I made happen in the chapter that I deleted. Well, here's the chapter! It will probably be really short. I don't remember all the things that happened in it and I can't think of anything to put.**_

Naruto ignored Kakashi's question and walked upstairs. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were still red from the battle with Gato and he couldn't calm down.

He heard a thump from behind the door and pulled a kunai from the holster at his waist and stood at the ready. He grabbed the doorknob and jerked it open.

"Naruto!" Lania exclaimed running forward and hugging him.

"Lania! You're okay!?" Naruto asked hugging her back.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei had people heal me and then he sent me back here. He told me to help you," She replied.

"Listen, I need to introduce you to Kakashi and the rest of them," Naruto said grabbing her hand and bring her towards the front door.

"How will you explain me living? Itachi told me that you told them I died," Lania said.

"Well, I'll make up something. I'm getting good at lying to them," Naruto told her taking her downstairs.

"Naruto, are you ready to tell us… Who's that?" Kakashi asked.

"This is Lania. Ya know, the one I thought died," Naruto replied.

"Yo," Sasuke said, taking a quick look at her and then looking at his book again.

"Naruto, are you okay? You were kinda mad when you walked off earlier," Sakura asked him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Lania, you can stay down here if you want. I'm going back upstairs," Naruto said, starting back up the stairs.

Lania waved at them all and ran up the stairs after Naruto.

When they got to Naruto's room Lania sat in a chair and Naruto laid on the bed.

"Naruto, why do you have to keep Sasuke alive?" She asked looking at him worried.

"Well, according to the Kyubbi Demon Sasuke holds a piece of my Father in him. I need to keep him alive at least long enough to bring my Dad back," Naruto replied.

They heard someone gasp behind the door.

Naruto raced at the door and jammed it open. He grabbed the person by their collar and swung them onto his bed. Naruto quietly shut the door and looked to his bed. It was Sasuke.

"So that's it then? I'm a useless being to you? All I'm useful for is holding that little bit of hope that you have of ever getting your father back?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled turning towards him. "You don't understand!"

"Why wouldn't I? I lost both my parents and my older brother," Sasuke said.

"You actually knew your parents. No one knew that you held something maybe evil inside you. They didn't treat you like this evil thing that had to be expelled," Naruto told him.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Sasuke asked him.

"You are going to stay here until I decide," Naruto replied. "Lania, you watch him. Make sure that he doesn't make any noise or leave this room."

Lania nodded and waited for Naruto to leave then sat on the bed. She sighed.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked looking over at her.

"I wish that the Naruto I knew was still around. He used to be a kind caring person. He used to protect people with his life. Itachi-sensei has changed him," Lania whispered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked sitting up and giving Lania a skeptical look.

"Yeah, he used to just want to get stronger so that he could protect the people around him. He didn't care whether people were scared of him or not. He told me he would protect anyone that needed it."

"Why is he the way he is?"

"Itachi has hardened his heart. He was able to meet his Father only to have him taken away from him. He thinks his mother might be alive but, he isn't sure. I think that more than anything he is afraid. He wants to make friends and try to be part of the village again but, he isn't allowed."

"Who tells him what to do?"

"That, I cannot tell you."

Naruto walked back in and sat down in a chair.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Lania asked walking towards him.

"Yes, I have a massive headache, Sasuke knows a secret of mine, and Itachi is coming soon," Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Well, if you don't want Itachi dead I would recommend that you let me leave your room," Sasuke replied.

"Why? You think you could beat me and Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you don't want him to know about the other thing. I'll go take him to his room and watch him there," Lania told him.

Naruto nodded.

Once Lania was out of the room with Sasuke, Itachi came in.

"Hello, Master Itachi," Naruto said, bowing slightly.

"Listen, the plan to attack Konoha is being moved up. Pein just got word that Kakashi Hatake contacted the Hokage of Konoha to look up your background. To have this plan work they need to trust you. We NEED the information that you can get. Get the information and then contact us some how," Itachi told him.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei," Naruto said, bowing again.

Itachi left.

_**Naruto, don't tell him that you can communicate with me. He doesn't want you to be this strong. Also, if you tell him about being able to use my power they will force you to use all my power and destroy and pretty much become me. **_Kyubbi told him.

_I won't. I don't want him to know about you at all. _Naruto told him.

**That Night(Sasuke)**

Sasuke looked over at Lania's sleeping form. He quietly slipped from the chair he was in and tip-toed over to the door. He quietly opened the door and went out. He walked to Kakashi-sensei's room and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed reading.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked putting the book down.

"Naruto isn't who we think he is. I heard him talking to that girl Lania and he said that the only reason he's keeping me alive is because his dad put a part of himself in me. He slammed me on his bed and locked me in the room. Earlier he was talking to Itachi also. I heard little pieces of the conversation," Sasuke told him.

"Really? What did you hear?" Kakashi asked turning towards Sasuke intrigued.

"I heard Itachi say something about needing us to trust Naruto for information and before that something about I guy named Pein and something about an attack," Sasuke replied in a whisper.

"Listen Sasuke. I need you to pretend like you never snuck out. I know that Naruto is far stronger than he is letting on and I don't want you or Sakura to get hurt. Stay there until he decides what to do with you. Promise you won't tell a soul and make sure he doesn't hurt you. I'll be keeping a watch on you from where I'm at. I believe that Naruto may be in the Akatsuki. I'm not sure yet," Kakashi said quickly and quietly.

"When are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving for Konoha tomorrow."

_**A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Kakashi might find out! Stay with me people! This will be getting much better soon.**_


	24. Back to Konoha

Back to Konoha

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!!! Oh, I'm just going to say that Lady Tsunade is Hokage now. **_

"He what?! Why didn't you stop him!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his Fire Fox costume on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him!" Lania exclaimed.

"He probably told Kakashi what I'm up to!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his down on the bed.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Lania asked, shifting a strap from the bag on her back.

"Do you remember that forbidden jutsu that Itachi-sensei taught us?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think so," Lania replied walking towards the door.

"Good, it'll come in handy soon," Naruto said packing up the rest of his stuff and heading downstairs.

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi asked them once Lania came downstairs.

"Yes," They all replied.

"Does anyone know where Sasuke is? I haven't seen him for a few days," Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura. I sent him on ahead of us," Kakashi replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto and Lania gave each other a quick glance.

**A few days later(near the gates to Konoha)**

"We're almost home!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you okay Naruto? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," He replied.

_**If they try to take you and lock you away use my power to escape. **_The kyubbi told him.

_**I know. I can't risk them capturing me and then Itachi, Deidara, or Kisame having to come get me. **_Naruto replied.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura, go up to the Hokage office and then report in. I want both of you to come to my house afterward," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and walked off.

"Naruto, should I just meet you at your house?" Lania asked him.

Naruto nodded.

**In the Hokage Office**

"Naruto, would you stay behind for a moment?" Tsunade asked him.

Naruto shrugged as Sakura left the room.

"Naruto, I would like to know where you were before you came back to Konoha," She told him.

"I know that you're the Hokage and everything but, I have no obligation to tell you where I was before Konoha," Naruto replied in a monotone.

"I need to know or I will be forced to contain you," Tsunade told him calmly.

"I've told Kakashi-sensei where I was. Ask him," Naruto replied.

"I want to hear it from you."

"I traveled with Sasuke's older brother for some time. We split up and I met Lania. We ran into Itachi and traveled a little longer together. He's the one that brought me here," Naruto said quickly.

Tsunade leaned in on her desk and rested her head on her now folded hands. "I'm giving you fair warning. If I find anything suspicious about your behavior I will have you removed from Konoha and locked up. Are we clear?" Tsunade asked him.

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Thanks Lady Tsunade." He left with a smile and walked to Kakashi's house.

"Naruto, I want to talk with you alone," Kakashi said once Naruto entered.

Sakura looked confused. "Um, why tell me to come if you wanted to talk to Naruto alone?"

"I want to talk with you also Sakura. Just wait a moment," Kakashi told her. He led Naruto down the hall and into a bedroom.

"Why'd you want to talk with me alone?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"I know you're up to something. I didn't want to worry Sakura so I told her that Sasuke came on ahead. He told me what you did Naruto. Don't you dare hurt him," Kakashi told him.

"Why wouldn't I hurt him if I had him?" Naruto asked. "If I had him and told him to stay put I would hurt him for not listening. I don't even know where he is."

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "I know that you know and I also know that you're in the Akatsuki. I don't care at this point. You're putting Sasuke in danger just so that Itachi can have revenge or something?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not in the Akatsuki," Naruto replied.

"Really Naruto. I found this guy snooping around for you," Kakashi told him grabbing someone from his closet. It was Itachi.

"Thank you Kakashi, for bringing Naruto here. It's like taking candy from a baby when you bring the things the Akatsuki need right to us," Itachi said lightly, making sure that he had room to pull his hands from the rope that tied them together.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why'd you bring a member of the Akatsuki to me?!" Naruto exclaimed, going towards the door.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Stop playing you two. I know that Itachi is your sensei. Now, tell me what you did with Sasuke."

_**I think you and I are caught. I would recommend just telling them and not making it harder on yourself. **_The Kyubbi told him.

"Fine, I'm in the Akatsuki and Itachi is my sensei. You happy?" Naruto replied sitting down.

"Now that you've insisted on knowing Naruto's identity you'll have to disappear," Itachi told Kakashi, pulling his hands free from the rope.

_**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun!!! Okay, this took awhile. I was reading a Teen Titans fanfic and didn't get to update… Hope you all like this story!**_


	25. Little Note

Author's Note:

I no, I no. I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this. I just wanted to you all know that I won't be updating as fast because school has started yet again. I just wanted to make sure that you all will hang in there and wait patiently for my chapters to come out. I'm sorry if it goes slow for this first month or two. I don't know how much homework I'll be getting. Anyway, I would love you all to be able to read my stories and not get bored so I will try to make them longer also. I don't know how that will work out though.

MoonlitxAngel


	26. Kakashi

Kakashi's Disappearence

A/N: Okay, so here it is! Another chapter! Anyway, Kakashi might not end up disappearing…

__"So, I was right. Why Naruto?" Kakashi asked, taking a step towards him.

"This entire village is the reason! They attacked me as a child and nearly killed me a couple of times. I would do anything to get my revenge!" Naruto said angrily, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Calm down Naruto. That all happened in the past. People were afraid. They thought you might turn on them and the Kyubbi would take you over and attack the village again. Things have changed and people accept you now," Kakashi said.

"Becoming an Akatsuki member is a life-time contract. I am bound by that contract to help Pein in anyway I can. Anyway, why would I come back to a life where I am held down by rules? The only rule I follow in the Akatsuki is the one that says that I must follow Pein's orders," Naruto said, moving over to Itachi's left side.

"Like I said about five minutes ago, you will have to disappear," Itachi said, drawing a kunai from the holster at his hip.

Naruto watched as both his sensei's fought vigorously, coming together and then breaking apart only to come together again seconds later. After ten minutes of watching them Naruto got bored. "Neither of you will win."

They both stopped abruptly and looked at Naruto.

"Itachi!" Someone yelled from outside.

Naruto spun around in enough time to see Hidan and Kakuzu standing in the window.

"What?" Itachi asked as the fighting started again.

"Need some help? It seems that Pein would like to speak with you," Hidan said, taking out his scythe.

"I can handle him. Take Naruto back. He can tell me what Pein has to say," Itachi said, parrying an attack and making one of his own.

Naruto followed them all the way out of the village and about two hours to the base. He kept his head down so that none of the members would see his face. He followed Hidan to Pein's tent and knelt before Pein.

"I am here in Master Itachi's place. He is in the process of stopping Kakashi Hatake. I was careless and was found out. I stopped the first person but, I guess not early enough," Naruto reported.

"Well, tell Itachi that the plan to take over Konoha will proceed faster. We will be attacking in two weeks. Make sure that you are there," Pein said, his face shrouded in shadows.

Naruto bowed, "I will, sir."

"Good. Hidan, I would like to speak with you for a moment. Naruto, go to Kisame's tent and tell him to escort you back to Konoha. I don't want you leaving here without an escort," Pein said.

Naruto nodded and left the tent and went to Kisame's.

"What do you need?" Kisame asked turning toward him.

"Pein told me to tell you to escort me to Konoha," Naruto informed him.

Kisame stood up and left.

Naruto followed behind him until they got to Konoha.

"Be careful. We can't have you getting caught by Tsunade," Kisame told him before leaving.

Naruto walked quickly to Kakashi's house and came in through the broken window.

"N-Naruto?" He heard Sakura asked, tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feigning curiosity.

"I heard things falling while I was waiting for you and Kakashi-sensei to finish talking. It got quiet so I came in here. I-I thought you w-w-were d-dead," She whispered the last part, tears falling faster down her cheeks.

"Oh," Naruto replied. He walked down from the window and gave Sakura an awkward hug.

"I was s-so scared," Sakura whispered.

"It'll be okay. We'll tell Tsunade that he went missing," Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She held her knee as blood gently oozed out.

"You sat down on glass," Naruto told her, kneeling down and looking at the cut.

"I'm fine," She told him. She took the piece of glass and flung it against the wall.

"Sakura, I have something I need to tell you. You can't freak out or anything though. You can't tell Tsunade or anyone else and-" Naruto stopped as he saw Itachi's face in the mirror. "Let's go."

"What were you going to say?" Sakura asked, following him to the doorway.

Naruto ignored her and continued walking.

"You're the one who did this, aren't you?" Sakura asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

Naruto looked in the mirror again. This time he saw his face. He swept his hair over to one side and looked at his eyes. They were the same light blue they had always were. This time though, they had an evil look to them. Tears began to fall from his eyes. They poured over and fell to the floor as he nodded.

She gasped.

"I want to die," He said in a low whisper so that Itachi couldn't hear it.

Sakura gasped again. She walked over and smacked him. "Don't EVER say that Naruto!"

Naruto fell to the floor and held his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe that he is falling apart like this.

He heard Sakura kneeled down beside her. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto ignored her. When he was younger he decided that he was never going to cry in front of anyone. He would never again let anyone see his weakness. He covered his head and cried. He didn't know how long.

"Naruto," He heard beside him.

He looked up and saw Tsunade standing over him with Sakura. "Get away from me."

"Naruto, I just want to help you," Tsunade told him.

"Stay away from me!!!" Naruto yelled, chakra flowing around him in tendrils, curling themselves around him and Tsunade. It pushed Tsunade away and swished vigorously around Naruto.

"What the hell?" Sakura whispered.

_**A/N: Okay, so there it is! I don't know how fast my updates will be at all. Stupid school… Read and Review!**_


	27. His Uncontrolled State

His Uncontrollable Side

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! I love writing this story! In my opinion I need to balance out my work. I have school and now I have six stories that I have to update. I'm overworking my self… I have Writer's Block on two of them though. Well, onto Naruto's predicament…

__"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura screamed over the swooshing tendrils of chakra.

"I…can't…stop…!" He roared. With each breath chakra poured from his mouth and nose.

Tsunade freed herself and began making hand signs. "Get out of the way!"

Sakura walked up to Naruto and didn't get touched by chakra.

"Stay away. You'll get hurt," He said.

"I'm not getting hurt right now," She said plainly.

The chakra stopped just like that and Naruto let go. He let go of all the emotions he had held inside since he was seven. He cried into Sakura shoulder for what felt like hours. He didn't feel like a wimp or a little kid like Itachi said. He felt closer to the residents of Konoha then he ever had in his life.

"Are you okay Naruto" Sakura asked him after what felt like an hour. She felt bad for him.

Naruto wiped a tear from his face and nodded. "Listen, I need to tell you something. It may change how you both think about me. If you try to tell anyone I will have to get rid of you. Kill you or kidnap you, it all depends."

Sakura nodded. She knew that Tsunade was well away from the building. She had left after five minutes of watching Naruto cry.

"I'm in the Akatsuki. Itachi raised me when I was seven to join the Akatsuki. Lania was thought to have died because Zabuza thought I wasn't strong enough for it. It turned out I was. I was strong enough to hold that anger and not stab him to death. I'm hiding in Konoha for confidential reasons," Naruto explained.

Sakura backed away from him. "Y-You c-c-can't! The Akatsuki doesn't allow members that are as young as you are!"

"Sakura, you have to understand. They don't want to kill me. They don't mind that I have the Kyubbi living inside me. Everyone in this fucking town beat up on me and called me a monster. I was seven and gullible. I thought I was evil and everything. Itachi extended a hand when no one else did. He brought me to the Akatsuki when he killed his family. He didn't want to kill them. Sarutobi made him! Sasuke hates his brother for something he was forced to do!" Naruto yelled. He took a deep breath and slowly blew it out, trying to calm down.

"I didn't know Naruto…" she whispered.

"Not a lot of people do. Tsunade knows. I was looking through her files and found it. She just doesn't want Itachi to be able to come back. That's why the Akatsuki are fighting. They are going to-" He stopped mid sentence as he felt someone approaching.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking away.

"Get out of here!" He yelled suddenly.

"Why? You were telling me something?" Sakura asked, she was no longer afraid of him.

"Get out!" He yelled again as Pein rammed through the building and into the room.

"Naruto, I thought we could trust you. I thought you were coming along nicely for the next in line to be the ruler of the Akatsuki. What's the number one rule that Itachi and I gave you before this mission?" Pein asked.

"Don't get close to anyone or tell your secret. No one can be trusted," He said, nudging Sakura towards the door. "How'd you get here without getting seen?"

"I'm good a genjutsu," Pein replied. "You broke the rule and you tried to change the subject. You are being extracted from Konoha and sent back for training for three years."

"You can't do that! Naruto is the strongest person I know! He shows emotion and he fights better than Lady Tsuande!" Sakura yelled from behind Naruto.

"Oh really? That wasn't in any reports from Itachi or you Naruto," Pein said.

"Stop trying to control him! Naruto is his own person and can make his own decisions! Naruto can be who he wants to be! He doesn't have to tell you everything that he does!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh? You have a young girl from Konoha standing up for you? How precious," Pein said.

"Sakura, stay out of this. Stay behind me and don't talk. I'll protect you," he said.

"I understand now. You love her. When Lania disappeared and you were sent here you needed someone to fill that void. Well, well, well, what can we do about that?" Pein asked.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her onto his back. He jumped out of the roof of the building and ran across the village. Roof by roof. Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting at the gates for him.

_**A/N: Okay, so, that's the chapter! My mom is making me get off so I finished it up quickly. Adios!**_


	28. Fight at the Gate

Fight at the Gate

_**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter!**_

"Naruto, we can't let you leave," Hidan told him.

"Don't drag her into this. Don't you DARE drag her into this!" Naruto yelled looking at Hidan angrily.

"You brought her into this the moment that you told her about your enrollment in the Akatsuki. You let your cover slide for this one girl. You told her of what happened to you in a short way. Why don't we show her how destructive you can be Naruto? Why don't you prove that you could easily take Konoha for yourself," Kakuzu said.

Naruto shook his head. "You two will never understand my position. You will never understand what it feels like to make friends."

Sakura had to smile at that statement. Naruto actually thought that her and Sasuke were his friends?

"How about this Naruto? You come along quietly and we'll leave the girl out of this. If you don't we'll do to her what we did to Kakashi Hatake," Hidan said.

"What did you do to Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura exclaimed pounding on Naruto's back.

Naruto put Sakura down and turned around. "Sakura, go home."

"No! I can't! I won't leave you with them!" She yelled hugging him.

"Sakura, you have to go. I've got to go. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Naruto told her, hugging her back.

Sakura ran off towards her house without looking back.

**Later at the Akatsuki base**

"What you have done is unforgivable! Pein might kill you! Do you realize how idiotic you have been?!" Itachi yelled.

Naruto bowed his head down. "I'm sorry Master Itachi. I…I don't know why I let my cover slip. I don't know what made me do it."

"I'll see what I can do about your punishment but, it might not help. I'd recommend apologizing to Pein before he decides what it will be," Itachi told him.

"I understand," Naruto replied in a monotone.

"Good. Stay here until I come back. The other members are mad with you," Itachi said walking out the tent flap.

_I hope my punishment isn't horrible. _He thought to himself.

**Leave then. If you don't wish to be punished then just leave**_**. **_Kyubbi told him.

_I can't leave. I'll be in more trouble and I'll have nowhere to go. I can't go back to Konoha if I leave here. That'll be the first place they look. _Naruto told him.

Itachi walked back in. "Are you ready?"

**Konoha**

"Don't give up yet?! You can't die!" Sakura cried looking down at the face of her half-dead sensei. They found his body out side the Southern gates of Konoha ten minutes after Naruto left.

"He'll be okay Sakura," Ino told her. "Have you seen Sasuke around?"

"No, he's been missing ever since we got back from our mission. Kakashi-sensei is the only person that knows where he is," Sakura told her.

"He'll be fine Sakura," Tsunade told her.

**Akatsuki**

"Naruto, do you fully understand what you did?" Pein asked from a cushioned seat.

Naruto nodded. "I fully understand what I did was wrong and would like to apologize for disobeying your orders."

"I'm glad that you understand what you did but, that will not relieve you from punishment," Pein told him.

"I understand Master Pein," Naruto whispered, looking down at the ground underneath him.

"Now, I will allow you to go back to Konoha as long as you swear you will not talk with Sakura Haruno in a friendly manner. If you break that rule you will have to kill her. Understand?"

Naruto looked up through his hair and nodded.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Pein muttered as Naruto and Itachi left the tent.

**Konoha(afternoon)**

Sakura was happy. Kakashi-sensei had woken up two hours after they found him and they found Sasuke. He had been with Lania. Lady Tsunade was questioning her as Sakura walked home.

Sakura went to the gates and sat on the edge. She watched the wind blow the tops of the trees and make them flow like they were dancing. After a few moments a yellow and orange blur passed through the trees and up the wall. It landed right next to Sakura.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" It asked.

Sakura looked up. "Naruto?! You're okay! I thought Hidan said you'd have to retrain for three years?" Sakura said quickly.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" He asked again, adding boredom to his tone.

"She's in her office. Will you answer my questions?!" Sakura exclaimed standing up.

"I've got to go," He said and then walked off.

Tears formed at the edge of her eyes and spilled over and Naruto left her standing there.

_**A/N: I'm so mean! Poor Sakura!!! The next chapter will probably have author's notes here and there through out the chapter answering small questions you might have. Well, read and review!**_


	29. Naruto's Uncontrolled State

Naruto Loses Control…

A/N: Oh no!!! I just realized that I forgot to post this chapter! DX Okay, so here's the next chappy! Yay! It's taking me everything to not move from this fic to my Code Geass one! I have to update this one tho… Well, here's the chappy!

__Naruto slumped on his couch. He had just got done being yelled at by Pein and now he had to listen to Tsunade yell at him for leaving the village without letting anyone know.

"You did a bad thing Naruto. You're lucky Pein didn't punish you more severely," Itachi said from the window.

"I know. I'm just tired. I've been brooding over things for awhile now and my composure just slipped. It won't happen again. Unless your younger brother pisses me off," Naruto replied laying his head back on the couch.

"Naruto, this is your first big mission. I understand the stress you're going through. Is there anything that would make it easier?"

"If someone else from the Akatsuki were here with me. That person would be able to keep me in control."

"I'll see what I can do," Itachi left then.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cup.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Naruto walked to the door quickly and opened it.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Naruto made a quick nodding motion and went to shut the door.

Sakura pushed the door open and held it there. "I know that something's up. You have said anything to me all day! Ever since you got back!"

"Sakura, I just…I can't do this," he whispered shutting the door. His heart was racing, his face and palms were sweating, and he felt all flustered. He didn't know what was going on. He looked at the floor and tried to calm down. It wasn't working.

_You're losing Naruto. As you fall for Sakura I become stronger. Aren't you tired of all this? I could make it all go away. _Kyubbi told him.

**What are you trying to pull? I'm not letting you take over to fix MY problems!**

_I could make them all go away. I could destroy all the ones that you don't want around you. I could help you find your mother._

**Don't you DARE talk about my mom!**

_We both know you want to meet her._

**Leave me alone. **Naruto left his house and walked around Konoha.

"Naruto!" Itachi called. "It's been moved up! Five minutes!" He ran off.

Naruto started to panic. He had to keep Sakura out of harm's way. He ran to her house and burst in. He looked around everywhere and couldn't find the pink hair girl.

He ran through Konoha waiting for himself to run into Sakura. Four minutes later all the Akatsuki members had shown up at the gates.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed. He ran from the gate and to Tsunade's office. Trying to keep up with his part of the plan. Keep Tsunade busy.

"Naruto, I don't have time to deal with your problem," she told him scurrying around the room grabbing different things from hidden drawers.

"Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry," he whispered as he started to attack her.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed blocking him blow for blow.

"I'm keeping my promise to Itachi-sensei!" He yelled shoving her toward the window. She fell out and landed on her feet.

"Don't force me to do this Naruto," she warned.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. He already knew how strong she was from being in the village with her. He threw a punch at her and landed a hit.

Tsunade's countenance changed to a determined one and she punched the ground beneath her.

Naruto felt the ground tremble beneath him and jumped up to avoid a wave of rocks and ground. He fell to the ground and breathed hard. What he had just seen scared him to death. He ran from Tsunade to the West gate of Konoha.

Tsunade chases after him perplexed as to why he would run off.

Naruto stopped at the West Gate and fell to the ground holding his head.

As Tsunade got closer she understood why. Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious.

_** A/N: So, there it is! Sorry if this is soooooo short. I kinda got bored at the end and if I end it here the next chapter is set up really well. Well, can't wait for my reviews and next chapter will be up around next week!**_


	30. The Broken Seal

The Broken Seal

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. This may be the second to last chapter because I don't get reviews on this anymore. Well, here's the chapter!

Naruto stood up as three tails sprouted out. He turned around and began fighting Tsunade again.

Pein started laughing from the top of the Hokage building. "All is going as planned."

Sasuke was fighting Itachi at the moment and was losing.

"I kept you alive for you to become stronger. I've given you enough time to learn and get as strong as you can. I knew this would come so I kept you alive. Show me what you're made of!" Itachi yelled.

**In Naruto's Head**

_He was walking down endless hallways. He had found the cage where the Kyubbi was being kept five minutes later. _

**You are losing Naruto, **_Kyubbi told him._

_ "What do you mean? Why am I looking at you?" Naruto asked. He didn't understand anything about this._

**You are trapped in your own body as I am trapped in this cage. You will be in here until someone frees you are I gain full control of your body. I will not allow you to win this battle. I WILL come back to life and I WILL use your body to do it!**

_"So you just used me?" Naruto asked, sitting down._

**No, I wish for you to help me in my quest. I cannot use your body with out your help. I will make you feared by all. You and I will work together and take control of Konoha. Naruto, will you help me?**

** "**_Will you hurt the innocent?"_

**Hurting innocent people is useless. I agree that only hurting those that have hurt others is worth anything.**

_"I don't know. I don't want innocent people to get hurt and I don't want to lose the friends that I've made," Naruto replied._

Be strong Naruto. We will work together to rid the world of people like those that tried to hurt you when you were young. You didn't know what was going on and it scared you that people hated you. I will turn your emotions into power. We will destroy the people that made you leave. Made you feel unimportant…

**The fight with Tsunade**

Naruto sprouted two more tails. He was up to five.

"What is happening?!" she exclaimed as Naruto's attacks became more and more forceful.

"He is letting the Kyubbi consume him. He is falling to the Kyubbi's mite. He is becoming strong," Pein replied.

"N-N-Naruto?" Sakura whispered sitting up.

He looked back at her with glowing red eyes.

"Tsunade, what happened?" she asked.

"I happened. Naruto is letting the Kyubbi take over his body. It won't be too much longer," Pein commented. He was standing behind Sakura.

"Naruto! Please, don't do this!" Sakura yelled.

"He can't hear you. He is inside his own mind. More than likely talking to the Kyubbi right now," Pein replied.

"You did this too him, didn't you?!" Sakura yelled. She jumped at Pein but, he threw her aside.

"Naruto never really wanted to be around any of you," Pein told them. "He was getting close to you so that you would trust him when I needed it. He did it so that I could take over Konoha and then rule the other Great Nations."

**In Naruto's Head**

_"If I let you take over, what will you do?" Naruto finally asked._

**I would take care of all the people that hurt you those years ago and try to make everything better here.**

_"What if I like how things have turned out? Sakura is my friend. She didn't run when she knew I was in the Akatsuki. She stood by me and protected me. _

**I will keep her alive. I will bring her to a safe place and destroy the others that destroyed your life.**

_Naruto took in a deep breath. "How do we do it?"_

**Let those feelings of pain and hatred fill your soul. Remember those times that they threw things at you, ruined your home, and tried to kill you. Let that fill your very being.**

_A red light surrounded both Naruto's. He was surrounded by red, inside and outside. He felt the power fill him soul. His muscles. His mind. He fell to the power and let it consume him. _

**Sakura**

"Naruto! Please, don't do this!" she pleaded for the fourth time as he was consumed by red chakra.

"It's happening. He is letting the Kyubbi have full and complete control. He is letting go of all emotions but hatred, fury, and pain," Pein replied.

"I won't let you turn him into this!" Sakura screeched. She lunged at Pein again and again.

Pein pushed the young konoichi away over and over again. He grew tired of it quickly.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" she yelled. She pushed with her legs as much as she could and lunged at him. He missed her head and she hit him square in the chest.

"Sakura! You can't fight him! He's too powerful for you!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I have to help Naruto!" she yelled, aiming a punch at Pein.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura with his red eyes burning with anger.

She ran up and hugged him. "Naruto, we care about you. Lady Tsunade, me, Kakashi-sensei, and even Sasuke does! We want to help you get over the past! Please, let us help you Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her again. His eyes still that deep red. He looked sad.

**In Naruto's Head**

_He could see Sakura's face. She was crying and holding him all at the same time. She looked sad and about ready to fall to the ground. _

**It is too late to turn back. You and I will work together to destroy the villagers that hurt you Naruto. We will keep Sakura safe. Once that is done you will be the Hokage and I will lay dormant in you again. Giving you the power to control Konoha as the new ruler and not a tyrant. I will be you for some time. You will be allowed to roam free in this mind of ours. **

_When you take over, tell Sakura what's going on so she won't worry about me. Tell her that I'm fine and I'll be out soon. I promise._

**I will. **_They Kyubbi told him as he took complete control._

_**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile!!! I had writer's block and I would like to give a special thanks to StoryOfFredom who helped me get out of my writer's block and finally get to finishing up this story!!!!! The next chapter should be the last one!! Well, let me know what you think of it! Thanksy!!!! **_


	31. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for going slow with updates! I'm still getting used to my new computer and finally got my parents to buy Microsoft Office. X3 I'm hoping to get back up and writing soon but I want to wait for my dad to upload our virus protection so I can get the older chapters and things of my back-up on our virus protection. X3 I'm working on trying to get everything on our new computer. I asked a friend of mine to PM you all and tell you what happened but, here's the story:

Somehow this virus got onto my old computer and it was one that began eating all the space on our computer. Like, it went from 1 GB (this was an old Windows 98 turned XP) to 558 MB. It kept going down so that computer was trashed. We waited about two weeks to get another one. I'm still getting used to this one and now I'm trying to get my dad to add the virus program.

So, I'm hoping to get everything back to normal soon. ^^ Thanks for sticking with me!

~~MoonlitexAngel~~


	32. Do You Want This to Continue?

_**Do You Want This to Continue?**_

_** Alright, everyone. I want to know how many of you are still interested in seeing this story finished. X3 I do want to continue this story, but there are two problems…**_

_**1 .) I don't know of any of you are still wanting to read it. =3**_

_**2 .) I don't remember the major points in this story. It's been so long and I don't have enough time to read all almost 100 chapters… ^^""""""**_

_** So, there are two things that I need you guys to do for me. One, either review here or PM me saying that you want this to continue and you want to see the ending. Two, PM me or (if you know my e-mail) e-mail me the major points of the story. X3**_

_** Please and thank you!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
